Seventh Year
by RachelHPLover
Summary: Hermione Granger's seventh year at Hogwarts is not going as planned. In an unexpected turn of events Hermione finds herself betrayed by the person she thought was he true love. Shocked and upset, she spirals into a broken, upset state of mind until one person comes to pick up the pieces. H. Granger D. Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story. I worked very hard on it, but it is my first fanfic ever. I know I'm not perfect, so please comment to give me reviews and some constructive criticism or ideas for future chapters. Please don't be mad at me, but I made Ron a terrible human being... Sorry!_

 _Disclaimer-Although I wish I did, I do not own any of these characters or the setting. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot line._

 _Enjoy!_

Ch 1-The Worst Day of My Life

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm in my "seventh" year at Hogwarts, and I can't believe my life has come to this. I say "seventh" because I'm technically a legal adult in the Wizarding world and I don't need to finish school, but knowing me, I decided to come back to complete my education. During the war you see, so many of us dropped out, all for different reasons, but I needed to find the seven horcrux's and destroy them so we could defeat Lord Voldemort, yadah yadah, I'm sure you know the story. Anyway, Professor, wait, Headmaster Mcgonagall decided that she would be willing to give all of us drop outs and (because Hogwarts was pretty crazy for those who were actually enrolled at the time) all of us non-dropouts, and opportunity to finish our schooling, and knowing me, I took the opportunity. So anyway, like I was saying, my name is Hermione Granger, and I can't believe my life has come to this.

My life was going going great just up until I started school again. Harry, Ron and I had an unbreakable bond, best friends for life, and Ron and I were deeply in love. The war was over, everyone was happy, safe, and at peace. Life was, what one might call, perfect.

September rolled around and I had not a care in the world. Ron and Harry had decided not to come back to school and they wanted to travel the world to have a bit of boyish fun. I was totally fine with that. I trusted them not to do anything stupid, but most of all, I trusted Ron not to betray my love. I really _did_ love him. Professor, sorry Headmaster (Im still getting used to this) Mcgonagall and I had special arrangements, so if I was ever to overwhelmed or homesick, I could use her flu network to visit any of the Weasleys, Harry, or my parents. I think she felt bad for me because of all of the trauma I've been through. It's funny, I've never known Professor Mcgonagall to have pity, or make exceptions for students, but I guess wars really do tend to change us after all.

Moving on, the fourth Friday of school I was really feeling down. After bumping into my least favorite person, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy, (I have no idea why he even bothered to come back here) the seams of my bag split open, spilling all of my it's contents onto the ground. My ink bottle shattered and spilled everywhere, and I was an ink covered mess. I sat helplessly on the floor, and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Malfoy made some sort of snide remark about how Harry and Ron weren't here to help me and how they must be two shoddy best friends. I completely snapped. I left all of my things lying, drenched in ink in the middle of the corridor, shot Malfoy one last dirty look and proceeded to angrily storm off. I barely made it to the bathroom before I broke down. I was just so emotionally scarred from the war. I'm still not over being tortured, watching my friends and family get murdered, or the constant fear of death to name a few. Sometimes I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming bloody murder because my nightmares are so horrible. Plus, I just really missed my two best friends—sure, Luna and Ginny were great, but they were not the same as Harry and Ron.

After I had gotten myself at least semi-composed I walked out of the girls bathroom, hoping no one saw my puffy, red eyes and I walked swiftly to Mcgonagall's office. I really needed some quality Harry/Ron time. When I got to her office, Mcgonagall was sitting rigidly in her chair and looked up at me with that terse Mcgonagall smile she's famous for. She didn't even say a word, she completely understood. Mcgonagall handed me her floor powder and gestured to her fireplace with a sigh.

I used the address Harry had owled me earlier that week, and shouted, "Qualité du Sommeil Inn, Room 204, Paris France!"

In a magical blur I was sucked in a horrible gut wrenching fashion out of Headmaster Mcgonagall's fireplace, and all the way from Britain to an Inn in France. Finally, my feet touched solid ground and I tumbled out of a new fireplace completely soot covered and coughing. Because I hadn't given him any prior notice, Harry jolted out of an armchair, startled, the daily prophet he had been reading hastily cast aside and his wand drawn and ready to defend. When he saw me, hair frizzy and clothes blackened from soot, his expression softened.

"Hermione!" He cried, "It's fantastic to see you! Your looking upset, how are things back at Hogwarts? We've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, and I need some time with my best friends." I whimpered.

Harry embraced me and for a moment, I remembered what it was like to be completely and utterly happy. "Ron's in the other room, he always takes some alone time after dinner, I'm not sure what he's doing, but I don't disturb him. The wars been hard on all of us, and your separation really hurts him sometimes." Harry said soberly. "I'll let you two catch up for a bit in private if thats what you'd prefer."

It was no secret that Ron and I were serious with each other, and it touched me to know that Harry cared enough to let me see Ron before catching up with him. I'm so lucky to have a friend like Harry.

I walked down the hall to the room Harry told me was Ron's and did a quick alohamora on the lock. Looking back, I really wished I'd have knocked, but I didn't so that's that. As I began to push open the door, a million and one fantasies danced around my brain of what our reunion might be like; tearful, passionate, joyous, all three? The beautiful images swirling in my head all came to a sudden, abrupt halt, as everything I had come to know and love about Ron and our relationship shattered into a horrible mountain of heartbreak at my feet. There as I stood gaping in the doorway, Ron was intertwining himself deeper and deeper into some other women. A beautiful French women none the less, but there he was shagging some SKANK as I stood gaping at the door.

Tears welled in my eyes as I said the only thing that came to mind. "Well, this is not how I imagined our reunion." Then, I promptly turned on my heal, as tears streamed down my cheeks, not even pausing to watch for the surprised look on his face, or to see her scramble to cover her naked body with the sheets entangled around her. I stormed back into into Harry's room, and over to his fire, with Ron simultaneously running to catch up, clothing himself, and screeching horrible lies like "It's not what you think!" and "I still love you, Mione!"

"I'm leaving!" I choked out to Harry as I stepped into the fireplace. "Thank _you_ for caring about me."

As I threw flew powder around me I turned to Ron, sobs now making my entire body shudder, to say one last thing " _I loved you."_ I sobbed "AND DON'T EVER CALL ME MIONE AGAIN!"

This had officially become the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter in my story. I worked very hard on this chapter as well as the first. I want to thank the people who have followed my story, and really would like to encourage them to comment! I know I'm not perfect, so_ _please_ _comment to give me reviews and some constructive criticism or ideas for future chapters. Don't be mad at me, but I made Ron a terrible human being... Sorry! I never really loved him, but I don't actually hate him, so I'll have you know that I don't have anything against him. The only reason he's terrible is for the purpose of the plot line._

 _Disclaimer-Although I wish I did, I do not own any of these characters or the setting. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot line._

Ch 2- A Restorative Letter

Getting back to my dormitory was a blur. Honestly, I don't remember any of it. All I remember was waking up my face stiff from dried tears, my eyes bloodshot and aching. I promised myself that I was done crying. If he didn't treasure our love then he didn't _deserve_ our love. Tears welled in my eyes, not tears of remorse, but anger. How could he do that to me? How could he betray be like that? I was supposed to be his one and only! I was supposed to be the only woman he'd ever loved! He had promised me I'd be his for as long as he'd be mine!

With a groan, I rolled out of my creaky four-poster bed hoping I could find Ginny to talk to. Quickly threw on a fresh sweater, a pair of jeans, and my robes I bustled around ready to get out of the dormitory that was beginning to fell like a prison. The multiple layers warmed my already heated skin, and I angrily threw on some shoes and stormed out into the common room. Not even pausing to acknowledge the roaring fireplace, or the bunches of students grouped on the coaches or draped over armchairs that I normally relished, I snarled at the nearby students, daring them to ask me what was wrong. In the far corner of the common room I saw two fifth years engaging in a song session, and I felt bile rising up my throat as I remembered how I used to kiss Ron passionately in the dark corners of the common room, pretending no one could see us. I quickly rushed out of the portrait hole, swinging the Fat Lady open so quickly and forcefully she screamed a long piercing siren that rang throughout the corridor. I huffed angrily, and began my search for Ginny.

As expected, I found her, red hair whipping her face and her nose and ears turning pink from the biting wind, on the qudditch pitch. I clambered into the stands squinting up at the bright, clear sky, and for a moment I just watched her play. Even though she was alone she had a competitive edge, you could see the fire in her eyes. I had tried calling out to her, but I knew there was no chance she'd hear me over the wind. I sat down heavily, resigning myself to waiting either for her to finish practicing, or for her to see me. This would be a long wait… Ugh.

Luckily, although I expected it to take ages, Ginny spotted me pretty quickly. She knew something must be wrong because everyone knows not to interrupt her quidditch. I watched as she sped down towards the ground in such an urgent manor, ready to help me even if it meant stopping quidditch practice early. Frustrated, I felt tears spill from my eyes although I had promised myself otherwise. I couldn't help that Ginny's compassion and urgency reminded of Ron's protective nature. I used to hate it sometimes, but now… Well, I'm sure you understand.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Ginny worried as she now watched a full fledge waterfall spill onto my cheeks. "Did something happen? Ron?"

"HE'S CHEATING ON ME!" I wailed, gasping for air between sobs. "HE'S CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME FRENCH SKANK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM!

 _I loved him."_ I did love him. I think I still did.

After Ginny's ears got suitably red from anger, (a Weasley charm) and she ranted about how men are idiots for ages, she picked me up, brushed me off and told me, "Well, crying over some dirty low-life who doesn't deserve you isn't going to help anything! I think you should write to him and tell him how you feel, every emotion, every word, every…everything."

Ginny dragged me all the way back to our common room, and wasn't even satisfied until my quill was scratching away on a piece of parchment. The words started slowly, but gradually, they all tumbled out.

 _Ronald Weasley,_

 _I would just like to clear the air. I don't hate you, but I don't exactly want to see you again for a long while. It's not that I don't enjoy your presence, it's just that I don't think I'll be able to manage to see you for at least a few months without smashing something expensive, or uncontrollably crying. Maybe I'd do both. Thanks to you, our relationship is over, and that's going to take me a while to get used to. The only reason I am writing to you is because Ginny thinks this will be therapeutic or something. If I had any say, I wouldn't write to you, but you know Ginny, she convinced me._

 _I'm not sure what to say except that I loved you. In first year I had always had a little crush on you, but I tried to deny it because you teased me and I "hated" you. In second year I reckon I told Ginny that year about my crush. Yes, thats right, I told Ginny about you in our second year. I fell in love with you when you stood up for me and blasted yourself with slugs after that one quidditch game. So I think I might want to thank you… Thanks for being there for me and showing me what true friends should be._

 _I guess that must be why I'm so upset. If you cheated on Lavender I would just sigh in exasperation and tell you to pull yourself together. I reckon my biggest problem with our situation is the whole aspect of broken promises and you know, betrayal. I would never in my wildest dreams expect either of my two best friends to go behind my back like this. I'm also just slightly furious that you cheated on me with some random french girl who I'm assuming you only cared for because of the shagging. If there was any emotional attachment I reckon you would have told me._

 _I hope we can work this out. Please don't hurt Harry, he's still your best friend, as well as mine. As long as he's happy I think I'll be alright._

 _-Hermione_

To my surprise, Ginny was right, I did find writing that letter therapeutic. Even though I was still a bit of a wreck, I was at peace. I had said what I needed to say to him. I had gotten things off my chest that I needed to get off. It satisfied me slightly to think about his desperate attempts at apology back at their Inn in Paris. I was sure that our break up would hurt him terribly, and in a twisted, demonic way, it made me happy. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't with death upon anyone, I'm not a demon, or even a bad person, it's just that in my heartbroken state I found it very pleasing to know that I wasn't the only one hurting. In some place in the back of my mind however, I had that little girl with dreams with dreams of Ron pulling some sort of romantic stunt to win me over again. I would fall graciously into his arms and we would love each other for ever and ever until the end of time. Somewhere in the back of my head I was wishing with all of my might that he still loved me and we would get back together.

I had never been more incorrect.


	3. Chapter 3

_All of you Romione shippers are going to hate me, but that ship sunk like the Titanic. I'm sorry for hating Ron in this story! I don't actually despise him, I just like making good guys the villains. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a little while, but I would expect another chapter soon. I hope to finish one before Christmas. Thanks for reading this, but PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! Special thanks to "sarahpotter67" for your suggestion. I didn't follow you idea completely, but I would expect a letter back from Ron...!_

 _Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter Series or characters! Just my plot line_

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

Ch 3-History's Worst Response Ever

Why does the universe hate me?

The letter crinkled under my fingertips as my hands shook, and I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. I felt my mostly mended heart shatter once more as I angrily tossed it aside, but only for one brief moment before scooping it back up for a second look.

 _Hermione,_

 _To start, I personally found your letter boring. I don't exactly care to hear you drone on and on about how I am some monster that tragically broke your heart. Whining? Yeah, it's not really my cup of tea. I thought you got the message when I said I wanted to have some "boyish fun" with Harry as we traveled the world. I mean, let's be real. Your just_ _so_ _naive. You think that I loved you for seven years? I did love you, don't think our entire relationship was a lie, it's just… How do I put this without seeming like an arse? It's just that your boring. Let me explain—You wanted to go to school instead of traveling the world, and you spend your free time knitting hats for house elves. You might possibly be the most uninteresting human on the planet. And for you information, Victorine is not just some skank I like to shag. I love her and she loves me. I was planning on telling you and Harry before Christmas, I just never got around to it by the time you… well…er… walked in on us. "So, I would just like to clear the air. I don't hate you." I just find you insufferable and being away from you has made me realize how much in life I was missing out on. I guess I should thank you… Thanks for showing me what I hate, so that I can learn what I love._

 _Don't write back_

 _-Ron_

Humiliated. Not only did he completely deny my olive branch, but he completely rejected my feelings! He took my own words and literally shoved them back down my throat with such a fury I would be choking on them for weeks. I couldn't believe I had trusted him! Even after he broke my heart, I STILL let him know my feelings, hear my thoughts, understand my emotions. Ron was right, I was a naive little girl, but not anymore. I would never fall in love again seeing as it only brings heart break. Ron's letter was, what one might call, history's worst response ever. I threw myself tearfully onto my fourposter bed and sobbed out all of my frustration, anger, sadness, until I had nothing left. When I say I had nothing left I mean I literally had no feelings, no emotions, _nothing_ was left.

A day went by and nothing. I had cried out all of my emotions the day before.

A week went by: nothing. Everything had been cried out.

A week and a half: nothing.

Two weeks: noth-Wait, finally after two weeks of nothing, I felt something. Sadness. Even though it wasn't great, feeling some sort of emotion was at least an improvement. Now, don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't a depressed little ball of _absolute_ nothing the past two weeks. I'm most definitely not Bella Swan. Just because my "Edward" left doesn't mean I'm going to jump off a cliff. It was just that I was living in a strange sort of monotone manor. Nothing made me happy, nothing made me sad, nothing made me angry, or grateful, or frustrated. All I felt was, well, nothing. I still went to my classes. I still spent time with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. I still did my homework in the library, and ate dinner in the Great Hall. I still took my weekly nighttime walks around the grounds alone and undisturbed on Saturday nights. To an outsider, my life looked exactly the same as it had been before. No one but me and Ron knew about his letter, and I didn't plan on changing that.

Anyway, now that I finally felt something, I almost wished I didn't. Since the letter, I hadn't felt much of anything, so when all of a sudden a dark looming mass of sadness wrapped itself around me, I couldn't help but cry. When I say cry, I really mean bawl. These were the tears that had built up in me the last two weeks and all at once, they came pouring out of me. I sat in the empty corridor where I had taken to doing my homework, leaned up against the wall, and sobbed. Everything I had been deprived of feeling the past two weeks spilled out of my eyes in a salty waterfall.

I just sat helplessly in the hallway trying to compose myself. This was just so embarrassing—if anyone walked in and saw me crying on… Footsteps echoed from around the corner of the corridor. _Shoot! If anyone sees me like this,_ I thought frantically, trying to simultaneously compose myself and pack up my things. _I don't know what I'd do! So much I'd have to cover up!_ The footsteps grew louder, turing the corner, and stopping abruptly as I did the only thing I thought would be logical. I turned sharply away to hide my puffy, bloodshot eyes and pretended to write a potions essay.

"Granger?" An unmistakeable drawl echoed around me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, Malfoy. Just homework." I spat, hastily trying to cover up the catch in my voice with a cough.

Malfoy sneered, "All alone, in a deserted corridor, doing _homework._ " He repeated skeptically.

With a huffy sigh I turned around to face him and shot back "Yes. Im doing homework, but I'm not sure if you know what it is, seeing as you couldn't care less about your academic performance."

Something unidentifiable flashed behind his eyes, "Are you saying… Granger, are you crying?"

"None of your business."

"Oh is that right?"

"Sod off, Malfoy"

"Ooh, touchy. I see how it is."

With a snarl. I picked up the last of my books and angrily stormed past him, beginning the walk towards the library. I didn't even notice he was following my until I had arrived, and Madam Pince's watchful eye had settled over us. Trying to ignore him, I found a table in the back and plopped down rather ungracefully. I pulled my potions essay from my bag and tried to focus, but it's rather difficult when there is a Draco Malfoy standing over you. I tried so hard to ignore him, but I could't bear it for long.

"What do you want from me?" I shot frustratedly.

"Just to know whats wrong with you," He drawled, "I'm curious."

I sighed, picking up my books and shuffling to another table in an effort to lose Malfoy. Maybe he'd get the message. Now was not a time I wanted to bicker with him over stupid nothings. Pulling out my potions essay once more, I tried to refocus my attention on healing potions and their ingredients. Malfoy pulled up a chair nearby and sat down, peering at me intently.

"Did Weasel finally dump you?" He questioned, "I've been looking forward to the two of you breaking up for some while now."

"Listen, Malfoy," I spat, trying to interject as much hatred as humanly possible into my words, "I'd rather not talk about my romantic engagements, or lack of, with you right this moment. I have an essay to complete."

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, and his jaw dropped to the ground in astonishment. "He… He… _He_ dumped _you_?" He stuttered, flabbergasted. "That _weasel_." Malfoy sat there, in his chair gaping like a dunderhead for ages. I eventually got fed up with his idiocy that I packed my things up (for the _third_ time) and left for my dormitory.

I returned to my dormitory with an unfinished potions essay and a mind swirling with questions. _Malfoy_ seemed worried about _my_ feelings! Was the universe turning upside-down? My entire life seemed to flash before my eyes as I remembered how _he_ seemed to care about _me_. For some reason, he seemed to resent the fact that Ron had ended things with me. Confused and concerned, I soon fell into a fitful night's sleep, my dreams filled with fighting weasels and ferrets, and unfinished potions essays.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for updating so late! I tried so hard to get you a new chapter on Christmas, but before I knew it, it was the day after Christmas and I had to go on a short Vacation. I hope you all like this chapter, it was super super fun to write. Once again, sorry I haven't updated this one in a little while, but I would expect another chapter soon. I'm planning on writing about the party in my next chapter and you can expect some Dramione finally! Also, this chapter's a little longer than usual-I was originally planning on writing about the party in chapter four as well, but as you can see, it got two long so I'll have to split it up into two chapters. PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! I LIVE FOR YOUR COMMENTS, BUT IVE ONLY RECEIVED ONE! HELP ME OUT HERE GUYS! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story, I promise I'll work towards updating more regularly. Maybe I'll update every Tuesday... Let me know what you think about me updating regularly on Tuesdays only in the comments._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter Series or characters! Just my plot line... ;)_

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

Ch 4-New Years Eve Preparation

Weeks passed, time flying by, and before I knew it I was roaming Hogwarts' deserted corridors, lonely because everyone had left for home during the holidays. I was slightly depressed still because of Ron's harsh words, but all of my sadness had mostly turned back into resentment and bitterness. I was still smacking myself in the face for being _so bloody naive_!

There were more students at Hogwarts than usual, (many relatives had died in the war, and students had no one to return home to) but all of my close friends had gone home. Ginny of course offered for me to spend my holiday at The Burrow, but I politely declined explaining that I wasn't ready to see Ron again. I remember how Ginny had looked at me so pitifully as she promised to wish Harry a Happy Christmas from me. I'm sure Christmas at The Burrow was great, but I wasn't ready to be back in the presence of the man who had so brutally broke my heart that soon.

My Christmas however, was "delightfully" uneventful. I received some great presents, yet missed the company of the people who had gifted my those things. Harry gave me a beautiful set of Muggle Fairytale books for the days when being a witch was just to much to handle and I needed an escape back to my childhood. Ginny gave me a wonderful set of enchanted perfumes, and my parents gave me a lovely new set of robes, as well as new quills, and new brass scales for potions. Molly Weasley, never failing to spoil, gave me a freshly baked cake, lots of fudge, and a brand new Weasley sweater. From Hagrid, I received some treacle fudge, and a hefty lot of rock cakes that I would probably never eat. Luna gave me a yearly subscription to The Quibbler as well as a pair of Spectra Specs so that I could always spot the nargles. Finally, from Neville I received a lovely box of chocolates from Honeydukes. I was so grateful for everything my friends and family had given me, and I hoped that everyone liked the presents I gave them in return.

As Christmas passed, and students began to trickle back into Hogwarts to spend the rest of their time off with their friends, I found that an unusual opportunity had been forced into my life by, non other than, Ginny Weasley.

"Come on, Mione! It'll be _fun_!" She whined into my ear during breakfast on New Years Eve. "Don't be so _boring!_ It's just a party, and apparently it'll be hosted by our dear friend Seamus! I'm sure you'll get to bed at a reasonable hour, even though we don't have classes!"

"I'll go, maybe," I huffed. "But you better not make me wear a dress…"

"You can't NOT wear a dress! It's a New Years Eve party!" Ginny screeched. "Thats outrageously preposterous! I have a perfect little number that you'd look absolutely fabulous in! It will accentuate your body just _perfectly_!"

Despite my protests and complaints, Ginny finally managed, after an entire days worth of pestering, to convince me it might possibly be maybe sort of fun-ish. As soon as she had convinced me, around 3:00pm, Ginny whisked me off to our dormitories to get ready.

"Gin! The party isn't until eight! What are we doing getting ready at this hour?"

"Oh please. We need all the time we can get! Did you even brush your hair this morning?" Ginny laughed jokingly.

I touched my head, embarrassed. I couldn't help it that I was born with thick, frizzy locks that sometimes made me resemble a lion. Ginny laughed and sat me down on her four poster studying my face. Her first order of business was to make me take a quick shower. She dumped about a gallon of different hair products into my arms-One was for de-frizzing hair, another for making it extra shiny, a different one straightened it slightly to make it more manageable, a fourth added volume, another gave it a lasting sweet smell, and the last two were a shampoo and conditioner that made hair extra healthy looking. After mumbling something too quiet to be heard that was somewhere along the lines of asking if my hair was really that bad, I left to go to the girls washroom and take my shower.

As I stepped into the scalding water, I wondered why I was actually agreeing to do this? Was it for Ginny's sake? Maybe, but doubtful. I do love my friend, but I ALWAYS decline her requests for me to accompany her to yet another one of the many parties she attends. Was it to fit in? Also doubtful. Although Ginny did tell me that even Luna was going, and I didn't want to be left out, that definitely wasn't my reasoning. Was it because I was tired of being the boring girl who had been dumped by Ronald Weasley? That quite possibly could be the answer. I needed a new image. I pondered this as I lathered the many products supplied by Ginny into my hair. As I got out of the shower, I could almost feel it shining. Those or ducts she let me use really did make my hair look and feel amazing, not to mention smell wonderfully of lavender, pine, and vanilla.

I walked back into Ginny's dormitory and saw that while I had showered she had also been busy at work. Her hair was pulled into an elegant undo. Pieces of her shocking red hair pulled out and curled to frame her face. Her hair was so beautiful I didn't know what to say. Ginny had also somehow found time to get dressed. She wore a royal blue fit-and-flare frock with lace detailing around top half. Silver accents stood out and shimmered along the skirt, and it flared in an elegant puff of royal blue tulle that ended mid thigh. Off to the side were a beautiful pair of sliver stilettos that I knew Ginny would be thrilled to wear.

"Gin! You look amazing! How did you get ready so fast?" I gasped, completely astonished. "You are practically finished getting ready!"

"Uh, Mione. First off, it took you forty minutes to shower. Second, I've only done my hair and put on a dress, I still need about forty minutes to do my makeup, and we haven't even started on you!" Ginny laughed throwing her head back and I noticed faint silver sparkles lying on her hair catching the light and shimmering beautifully. They were subtle, but a perfect touch to her fabulous attire.

Without wasting any time, Gin sat me down on her bed and got to work on my hair. She first dried it, and then she cast so many different charms, and put so much product in that I lost track. An hour and a half, maybe a million charms, and over 15 products later, she decided she was satisfied. I was extremely frustrated however, because Ginny refused to let me see a mirror.

"We have no time, Hermione!" She protested gleefully. "It's already ten past five! The party starts at eight, so we have less than three hours!"

After she had finished my hair, Ginny did her own makeup. It took longer than she had estimated, almost an hour. Ginny frantically applied her makeup sealing charm so that it would last all night then turned to me looking flustered. We had less than two hours before she wanted us to be there, and she had no idea how to "fix my face".

"Well, before I do your makeup, let's find you a dress." Ginny decided.

After declining an outrageous pink dress, a hideous olive green dress, an extremely scandalous silver sparkly dress, a black dress that made me look like a nun, a red vampire dress, a teal dress that was rather small, and a strange sunshine yellow dress, (I think it might have belonged to Luna at one point) Ginny finally demanded that I couldn't complain anymore, and the next decent dress that fit, no matter how scandalous, was the one I was wearing. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a black dress that _seemed_ alright.

When I put it on, I was quite hesitant. Like Ginny's dress it had silver accents as well as lace detailing on it, but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike Ginny's dress that was fitted until the waist then flared out, mine was fitted all the way down. I felt exposed and out of my comfort zone completely. I still wasn't able to look in a mirror, but I could feel how this short little dress had a low V-neck that scooped much farther down my chest than usual, and ended a little above my knees, unlike the dresses I usually wear. (I stay away from anything above my knees!)

"Ohh! Mione! You look ravishing!" Ginny squealed. "I have the perfect shoes and makeup look for you!"

I grumbled and sat back down as Ginny rushed around the dormitory looking for all of her products. An hour and thirty minutes later, at a quarter past eight, (Yes, we had resigned ourselves to being a little late) Ginny finally decided she was satisfied. She slowly led me to a mirror in the girls washroom.

When I saw my reflection, I gasped. This was nothing like what I was used to! I could barely recognize myself! Instead of my usual frizzy mane pulled back into a low, messy ponytail, my long brown locks now cascaded down my shoulders in a waterfall of lovely, healthy hair. My hair shone in the light and made my face glow, as perfect curls rested on my chest and some fell all the way down to the top of my dress. My makeup was simple, yet dramatic. Now flawless, my skin shone with a dewy glow, as a dramatic cat-eye and extremely long eye lashes made my eyes pop. My lips shimmered a healthy, natural pink thanks to the lipgloss Ginny had supplied, and my shoes, a black pair of stilettos, also borrowed from Ginny of course, accentuated my legs, making them appear longer, as well as helping me out in the height department. But the dress, oh the dress, where do I even start. The strapless top scooped much farther down my chest than I would usually prefer, exposing some cleavage. It was even shorter looking than it felt, ending in the middle of my thighs. The dress was tight. It hugged my body and exposed every curve. I felt vulnerable, and wanted to change, but then remembered why I had even wanted to go the the party in the first place. I needed to break out of this shell I had built and become a "new woman".

Even though this was't what I was used to I sort of liked it. Ginny was right, I did look ravishing, but most importantly I felt sexy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys... I know I said that I wanted to start updating regularly, but I got on a writing spree last night, and because these two chapters go together, I figured why make you wait? This chapter is one of my longer ones, but definitely not as long as the previous. Let me know in the comments if you like the chapters longer or shorter like the first two. Speaking of comments... I LIVE FOR YOU I LOVE FOR YOU, COMMENTS! Sorry, I felt the need to burst into song. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but it's the first thing I've written about parties or drunk people. I'm not sure if it was accurate to their characters, but I loved making Hermione the "happy drunk". Dramione in this chapter as well as the next chapter so be grateful! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the Dramione started, but I needed to give Hermione a backstory, and I couldn't just leave out Ron. That would have been a huge mistake, and a whole lot of plot holes._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, the settings or any of the characters, yaddah yaddah. You guys know the drill. The only thing that's mine is my plot line._

 _Hope every one enjoys!_

Ch 5-The New Years Eve Party

"Mionee!" Ginny whined as I looked at myself in the mirror completely awestruck by how different I looked "We all know you look great, now lets go! This party's in the Room of Requirement and in these heels it might take us a full ten minuted to get there!"

"Alright, Gin. I'm coming!"

As we walked out of the common room, we saw Neville accompanied by a giggling Hannah Abbot linked to his arm a little further down the corridor. Her blond hair was pulled into a loose half up-do, and a skimpy pink dress draped across her body. Neville, wearing dress pants and a spiffy jacket, looked shocked just to be Hannah's date to the party.

"Hey, ladies!" Hannah, friendly as ever, called to us. "You both look absolutely AMAZING! Why don't the two of you walk with us down to the Room of Requirement! You _are_ going to the party right?"

"Yes of course!" I laughed, "Do you think I get dressed up like this for any old Thursday Evening?"

Hannah laughed, and as we got closer her eyes widened "Hermione? Is that Hermione Granger I see? Wow. You really look amazing. Like _really_ amazing!"

"As do you! Neville, you're looking spiffy as well." I joked as he laughed quietly.

We continued to exchange in friendly small talk as the four of us made our way through Hogwarts and towards the Room of Requirement. When we arrived, Ginny paced in front of the wall, and a door magically appeared. Neville and Hanna went through it first, and as it opened I hear an overwhelming amount of noise, a few friendly calls towards Neville and Hannah, and one student even wolf whistled when he saw they were liked arms. Ginny followed them and was given a very similar reaction by the general crowd before being whisked off by one of her other friends.

I stood in the hall for a little while before going into the party—its a lot to handle especially for me. I'd only ever attended Quidditch victory parties, and I'd always been with Harry and Ron. This time I was also feeling very vulnerable and exposed. After a few moments of panicking, I told myself to calm down. I took a deep breath and pushed open the enchanted door. When I entered, it closed a little more loudly than I had intended, the bang drawing everyone's attention towards me.

A low whistle echoed in the suddenly heavy air as every eyeball fixed itself on me. My cheeks flushed, my ears turned red, and I shifted my gaze uncomfortably towards the floor. Eyes everywhere bugged, and every student seemed afraid to speak until Seamus came to my rescue. "Wow, Hermione! You look astonishing! Am I right people!" The crowd cheered and many of the boys whistled, "I'm so glad you could make it, Luna was wondering if you were coming! She's over there!"

Seamus lead me to the center of the dance floor where Luna was waiting, handed me a drink off a nearby table, and gradually, everyone resumed their usual party activities, but not before casting one last glance at me.

I turned towards Luna and after taking a sip of the mead Seamus had given me asked, "Did you need me for something Luna?"

"Oh," she replied in that dreamy manor of hers, "Ginny said you were here but I didn't see you come in. I was making sure you hadn't run away."

"I just had to take a deep breath before coming into a party like this. How was your holiday?" I took another gulp of mead and felt the warmth and the slight stinging sensation that the alcohol had as it traveled down my throat.

"My holiday was quite wonderful, and yours?"

"Mostly uneventful."

Our chatter continued for quite a while. When we had finished talking to each other, my bottle of mead was completely empty. As I wandered around the party looking for something else to drink Ginny rushed up to me in whirr, pulling me over to the bar.

"Come on, Mione. Let's do _shots_ " She squealed almost falling over after bumping into a dancing Dean Thomas. I got the feeling that she might have had a little to drink as well.

The fire whisky burned my throat and I coughed as I tried to swallow the first one. The more I drank however, the easier it became to the take shots, and I felt my good judgement disappear as my mind grew fuzzy.

"Ok Gin! I think I've had enough now!" I giggled as I made my way to the dance floor. "Lets go dance now!"

Weird Sisters music blared as I swayed and spun, bobbing along with the music happily. My thoughts had become a fuzzy blur, but I was happy. I felt good—I was free, and feeling alive. As I danced, I spun from person to person, each of them asking me for the next dance. All of the spinning wasn't doing my drunk self much good though, as I stumbled and fell towards the ground.

"Granger. You are absolutely insane." A familiar drawl echoed above me.

I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing above me, his platinum blond hair tousled in a rather attractive mess,and his clothes crisp and expensive looking. For the first time I noticed how attractive he really was. "Hullo, Malfoy" I giggled, "You look nice. Wanna dance?"

"You are so drunk right now." He said as he helped me off the floor, almost falling himself. "You look rather nice yourself though, and I would't mind to dance."

"Wow! You seem like your acting like a human being! A human being at a party! With me!" I giggled, completely drunk.

As we began to dance, the fast songs ended, and a slow one began. Both of us being drunk, didn't care that we were dancing with our so-called "nemesis", and I leaned into his chest as we swayed to the music. When I took a deep breath, I noticed how he smelled nicely of pine and soap. It was a nice sent. I liked it. I breathed his scent in for a while, relishing the sweet simplicity and elegance of it.

We slow danced for a short while, but to my dismay, the slow songs only lasted around ten minutes before dissolving back into fun, fast songs. (Quite confusing actually. Why on earth would I be disappointed that I could stop slow dancing with Malfoy!?) Before we knew it, it was 11:59pm, and Seamus had everyone gather around him. He stood on a table and projected a count down. Someone went through the crowd and passed out fire whisky to every student. I steadied myself, using Malfoy as a crutch as I cheered and drank my shot when the countdown hit zero.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone chorused, a mass of happy drunk teenagers from all different houses.

Malfoy and I returned to dancing, but soon, we left the dance floor to sit down. As we sat on a couch in the corner of the room, Malfoy looked down at me and asked rather out of the blue "So what really happened with you and Weasel?"

I sighed, then giggled, hiccuping. "Well, it was rather awful actually, I was a bit of a wreck for almost a month actually." I sobered, and when I looked up at Malfoy he nodded for me to continue. "Remember the day when my bag split in the corridor? I reckon you should—you _were_ there. Well, I was having an awful day, so I went to go visit Harry and Ron, and when I went into Ron's room he was shagging some random French girl who he's now apparently _in love with._ "

I took a deep breath and looked back up at Malfoy once more. He looked shocked and angry. "Granger," His words began to slur together, "If it makes you feel better, I think he's really dumb."

I giggled "Me too, but _this is depressing!_ Lets go _daaannnnccceeeee_!"

We headed back over to the dance floor and as I whirled and twirled by Malfoy's side, a fresh bottle of mead in hand, I began to feel sick. Before I knew it, I had doubled over an vomited all over Malfoy's new shoes.

"Somebody threw up…" I giggled. "I think it might have been me!" My vision tunneled, and I don't remember much else except when I woke up the next morning, in my four poster, with absolutely no recognition of how I got there. With a pounding headache, I pulled myself out of bed, and trudged into the washroom wonder what exactly had happened that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Even though Tuesday updates are what we're going for, I am starting rehearsals for a play, not to mention six days of sports every week, and I'm going to be super busy, but only getting busier. I am going to try to update as often as possible, so that means now. I apologize in advance for late or shorter chapters, but I'm going to have much less time.

Anyway, onto the chapter. This one is one of the better chapters I've written I think. It was super fun, a lot of yelling, but I've come to the conclusion that writing anger, yelling, bickering, all that great stuff, yeah, it's my favorite. There is lots of Hermione/Draco interaction, but we still haven't gotten to romance. Actually, we are _far_ from romance still. I need to build their characters, and their relationship up first. I hope you all don't mind. Please favorite, follow, and review! I love getting feedback and comments! I love you guys so much even though there is only a few of you. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me... It's JK Rowling's... You guys know the drill.

Hope everyone enjoys!

Ch 6-A Very Surprising Outburst

When I got out of the shower the next morning, I saw I was sporting two beautiful bags under my extremely bloodshot eyes, not to mention a pounding headache. With a groan, I pulled my hair back into it's usual ponytail, and threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans to wear under my robes. Compared to last night's glamour, I looked like a hideous mess. After short consideration, I decided to leave my hair down (some of the product was still in it, and it actually looked slightly decent), and apply some light makeup. Satisfied with my look, I threw on my robes, grabbed my hat and gloves, and headed down to the great hall for a quick breakfast.

When I walked through the doors I saw that most everyone else was looking just as bad as I felt. I was distracted by that however, because I didn't understand why students who I'd never met before kept coming up to me and saying hello. I was confused until one fifth year boy with absolutely no class told me "You looked _fine_ last night. Every guy in Hogwarts basically wants to date you now that your single, but I'm the only one brave enough to ask. You wanna go back to my dormitory and " _talk"_ …?" He said in quotations.

"At this point, I would probably "talk" to anyone and everyone before letting you lay a finger on me. Thank you very much." I retorted and stormed away towards my friends absolutely flustered.

"Gin! Did you hear what he said to me? He told me he wanted to " _talk_ "!" I practically cried.

"Well, Mione. This is what you get for looking so damn good last night. You should've said yes! I doubt you've had a good shag since before you came back to school!"

I huffed. "My romantic engagements should not be any of your concern!"

Ginny snickered as Neville chuckled, and Luna looked at me with round eyes giggling. Red faced and burning up, I turned on my heal dramatically leaving my friends laughing hysterically at our table in the Great Hall. I decided I'd walk around on the grounds, so I headed outside for a bit of fresh air. I love my friends, but sometimes the lot of them is just to much to handle.

The cold bitter winter air hit my face in an icy rush, stinging my skin, as I pushedthe doors opened with a forceful bang. I sighed, pulling my scarf tighter around my neck. Head down, I pushed through the wind towards The Great Lake. Grass crunched under my feet, and I watched as frost spread across each individual green blade, and my breath, completely visible, puffed around my face in a warm cloud. I arrived at the lake just as I began to feel my toes becoming numb. Sitting behind a large oak tree, I was glad to know that the wind would be blocked from continuing to numb my fingers, ears, toes, and nose. I cast a quick spell summoning a flame, and smiled as I remembered my days with Harry and Ron back in first year. As I warmed next to my flame, and blocked from the icy wind, I lapsed into nostalgic memories of lighting Snape's cape on fire during one Quidditch match in our first year.

My memories brought me back to a happy place, long before confusing feeling, wars, heartbreak, nightmares, pain, suffering—"Granger? What are you doing out here? It's frigid. Are you trying to hide away from your shoddy friends?" Ah, speaking of confusing feelings—I grimaced as I heard a familiar drawl.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy." I retorted, earning a stubborn grumble in response. "Do you need something?"

"Besides a new pair of shoes? No, I just enjoy pestering you."

As I remembered more fragments of last nights events, I shuddered. "Did I really? That's quite unfortunate, I do feel quite bad for that. I can get you new pair… As you know, I was quite drunk. Although, now that I think of it, you might not remember. Last night, I reckon we were both really drunk, and we spent a rather long time together…" I began to ramble.

"Merlin's beard, Granger." Malfoy groaned. "I could care less about the _shoes_ , and you've been going on for _ages_. Stop talking and let me speak finally. Now that I think about it, there _is_ a reason I came over to talk to you; Don't get the wrong idea, and start believing that I actually _like_ talking to you." After a huff and a small grumble, I nodded for him to continue. He looked down at me sitting on the frozen grass and scowled. "I don't like you. I never have. Never will. We were on opposite sides of the war. I'm evil, and you're dumb and naive. Last night I was drunk, so don't just assume I actually would have want to spend time with you if I were say, I don't know, _sober_. Let me repeat myself; I. Don't. Like. You."

I snorted, "Malfoy, I know you're not evil. Just because you were thrown into the role of a deatheater doesn't mean that you are one in your heart. You were never _wicked._ Immoral? Yes. Sinful? Yes. You made some wrong choices, but you aren't a bad person. I believe you're good. You're insufferable and a right git, but I'd never say you were ever _evil._ " I sighed, quite resigned. I had a feeling that last night hadn't meant anything to him, and even though I denied any feelings I might have had towards him, I was still slightly taken aback by how much it hurt to hear him tell me how little I meant to him.

"And just for the record," I added, growing more and more angry each minute, "I find it quite confusing that _you_ keep coming to talk to me even though you hate me _so_ much."

"If you're trying to imply something with that, let me tell you straight away that you're a dunderhead. Why the _hell_ would I willingly spend time with _you_?" Malfoy spat. I was angry now. "You are filthy." Even angrier. I could no longer feel the cold I was in such a temper. I glared at Malfoy as he continued, "You are scum. Grime. Why would I want to spend time with you?" EVEN MORE ANGRY. "Why the _HELL_ would I want to socialize, to talk to you? With a Mudblood?" He shot, and I jumped to my feet in rage, frozen grass crunching beneath me. "Don't think I'm afraid of you, Granger. I know you'd never hurt me, and Weasel and Potter aren't here to protect you this time."

COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FURIOUS. White hot fury blurred my vision. I don't think I've ever yelled so maliciously, and so outraged. Lividly, I screamed, "LISTEN HERE, _MALFOY!_ I DO NOT NEED ANYONE TO _PROTECT_ ME! NOT HARRY, NOT RON, NOT ANYONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT I AM WORTHLESS! I AM LIKED, IF NOT RESPECTED BY EVERYONE INCLUDING THE REST OF SLYTHERIN, AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE OF THEM WHO STILL OPENLY CARES ABOUT BLOOD STATUS. WHY DO YOU HATE ME? I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT! AN ABSOLUTELY INSUFFERABLE GIT!"

I watched his smug smile falter. He was trying to get under my skin, and was surprised, scared even, because of my outburst. I could see it in his eyes, but for some reason, that wasn't enough. It was quite an unexpected outburst I must admit, but his reaction got on my last nerve. Filled with a fresh burst of flaming hot rage, I took a step back into my third year self, and swung, punching Malfoy straight in the nose with all of the force I could muster. I felt the bridge of his nose crack as his eyes filled with a mixture of pain and astonishment, and his head flew back, hitting the tree behind him.

"Bloody _hell_ , Granger!" He managed before collapsing, a hand on the back of his head, and blood beginning to flow from his nose.

He lay on the ground for a moment, completely lifeless. Worried, I tried to pull Malfoy into a sitting position. My hands dropped to my sides, however, when I saw he had actually passed out. Beginning to formulate my story retelling the events of this morning, I quickly summoned a stretcher to take him up to the hospital wing. Mindlessly levitating him onto the stretcher, I screamed as the most horrific sight greeted me, almost dropping him. When I lifted him off the ground, I saw a paralyzing pool of crimson where his head had been resting. Terrified, I checked the back of his head. Hands shaking, I clutched his blond, blood filled hair, as tears welled in my eyes. _Merlin's beard! I think I killed him!_ I thought in a panic. I had only seen that much blood come from any head during The Battle of Hogwarts, and that was during a _WAR_. I reckon that I honestly believed I had killed him.

Tears now streaming down my face, I levitated the stretcher and rushed it up towards Hogwarts. The doors to Hogwarts opened just in time, and Ginny rushed out looking frustrated. When she saw me, her frustration evaporated.

"Mione, you know I was only kidding! I can't believe you spent a full hour out here it's free—" She saw my tearful eyes and the blood soaked stretcher, "Mione. What _happened_?"

"I think I killed him!" I wailed completely distraught, as I continued rushing down the hall on my expedition to the Hospital Wing.

"You did this? How?"

"He got me angry, Gin!" I cried, sobbing. "He got me angry, and I punched him! Oh Gin, I feel so horrible!"

Ginny consoled me the entire way through Hogwarts. Despite her efforts, I arrived at the hospital wing in complete hysterics. Madam Pomfry gave me a disapproving glance as I brought him into the hospital wing. As she moved him from the stretcher to a bed, I collapsed onto a chair. My body shook as dry sobs escaped from my throat. Laying in the bed, Malfoy groaned, opened his eyes, tried to sit up, then fainted again. A fresh wave of tears fell from my eyes, a waterfall, this time out of relief.

Hours later, after a few (a shockingly small amount actually, of) rushed explanations, and visits from students (mostly Slytherin but still quite sparse), I sat alone on a chair next to Malfoy's bed, as darkness seeped through the windows into the Hospital Wing, and my eyelids grew heavier by the minute. Madam Pomfry came from her quarters to tell me I should be getting to bed, but I was so tired I could barely stand up. By the next time she returned to scold me again five minutes later, I was fast asleep, breathing softly and steadily in an uncomfortable chair. Madam Pomfry had informed me earlier, and the few other concerned kids who had dropped by, that Malfoy's nose would be alright, and an easy fix. One night of Skellegrow, and he'd be all better. His head however, that would take much longer to heal. Because I gave him a concussion, Malfoy would have to stay in the Hospital Wing for at least another week. With school starting up again on Monday (it was Saturday), I promised Madam Pomfry I'd bring Malfoy all of his work daily, and I'd help tutor him if needed.

Even though I wasn't excited about this whole "spending time with Malfoy" thing, I knew it was my obligation to help him get better. This next week or so was going to be rough. Very, very difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello my dears! I know it has been around four months, but I really hope to start updating again. I know we were shooting for regular Tuesday updates before, but honestly I'd expect something a whole lot more irregular. Last chapter was super fun to write and was super eventful, but this one was a little less of both. I am so sorry about forgetting I was writing a fanfic, but I actually think it's really fun so hopefully I'll be back again. Sorry about the shortness and choppiness of this chapter, like I said, I'm still getting back into the swing of things._

 _In this chapter is the beginnings of actual Dramione, just some thoughts and such, no actions yet. I hope you all enjoy it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE favorite follow and comment! I LOVE receiving comments, they just make my life. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Like I said before, I AM going to start updating again! Don't loose faith. I can do this! Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Like I always say, Harry Potter is JK Rowling's not mine...My plot is mine... I don't own the characters... I think you get it._

 _Hope Everyone Enjoys!_

Ch 7-A Malfoy Filled Week

"Granger! Finally! Getting here took you way to long—classes ended over twenty minutes ago!" Malfoy retorted from his bed as I stumbled into the Hospital Wing, weighed down by the many books in my arms.

Like I expected, helping Malfoy, and tutoring him through all the work he was missing was actually quite awful. You'd think that Madam Pomfrey would have some sort of concussion healing potion that would fix him overnight or something, but apparently that doesn't exist. I suppose I deserved this though. I reckon the 50 house points I lost would have taught me my lesson, but instead of detentions, I had to redeem my outburst through helping Malfoy. Professor, no— Headmaster Mcgonagall was being a right pain in the arse. She told me she had expected better from me, and then _continued_ to take 50 points from Gryffindor, _and_ make me tutor this insufferable git!

"Slughorn let us out late, Malfoy. If you keep whining I'll break your nose a third time." I snapped plopping the work down on his bed. I quickly explained what we had learned in class before leaving. "If you need anything Malfoy, owl me. I'll come as quickly as I can."

I turned sharply on my heal and briskly exited the Hospital Wing, thrilled to get out of his putrid presence. I needed some time with Ginny to help sort through the strange jumble of feelings at the pit of my stomach. I said a quick "gillyweed" to The Fat Lady, then entered through the portrait hole as she swung open, revealing our lovely common room. I stepped into the cozy room decorated red and gold, a fireplace blazing in the corner and scanned the room for Ginny. When I spotted her flaming red hair in the corner, I was disappointed to see her surrounded by a gaggle of younger Gryffindors. I decided to come back for her later, as this confusion was not something I wanted to broadcast. Leaving the common room, I decided to head to the library.

Mrs Pince greeted me with a terse nod, as I walked through the rows of bookshelves towards my usual back table. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a transfiguration essay, as well as a quill and some ink. I had only scratched a few words onto the parchment before my thoughts absentmindedly wandered to another topic. _Why had I cared so much about Malfoy's well-being when I punched him? Why was this any different from third year, and the first time I broke his nose?_ I questioned myself silently. _Am I actually that disappointed that I have to tutor him, or is there a part of me that wants to spend time with him? That can't be true. There is no way in Merlin's saggy pants that I would actually want to spend time with that prat…_ I sided angrily. _Then why do you want to go back to the hospital wing so badly?_ Frustrated by my own thoughts, I tried again to focus on transfiguration. _When turning a large animal into an inanimate object you must remember to… Has his hair always caught the light so elegantly? I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it… BACK TO TRANSFIGURATION!_ I scolded myself for letting my mind wander, and finished my essay hastily.

Although I finished my transfiguration essay without a problem, I was having quite a bit more trouble focusing on History of Magic homework. _In 1673 when the goblins first attempted to attack the Polish wizards… I wonder how Malfoy's doing. What a prat. He is such a prat._ I thought to myself. _I should probably go check on him. He is he worlds biggest git. A right prat. Maybe he needs help. Im going to check on him._ _Only_ _because Mcgonagall wants me to help him. Only because of her. I would never want to help him. He is such a prat. Actually the biggest prat I've ever met._

After sufficiently convincing myself I hated Malfoy, and did't care about him, just my reputation with Mcgonagall, I gathered up my books and headed to the hospital wing. When I walked in he was sitting up in his bed, brow furrowed scanning a page in his Transfiguration book confused as the beginnings of his essay lay discarded on the floor. When I describe this scene, I describe everything but his attire, or lack there of. Malfoy's shirt lay bunched on the ground, forcing me to look at his perfectly sculpted abs. Mentally scolding myself, I uncomfortably cleared my throat and dragged my eyes from his abs towards his face.

Very smoothly, I said, "I-I came to check to see if you wanted- no no, if you needed any-I'm sorry, but do you mind? Frankly it is quite distracting so I'm going to ask you to PLEASE put your shirt back on. PLEASE." I coughed uncomfortably and looked down towards my feet.

Laughing, obviously taking pleasure at my discomfort Malfoy smirked, "What, Granger? Am I too much to handle?" Despite his brash remark and to both my relief and dismay, Malfoy leaned over, picked his shirt of the ground, and pulled it over his head, completely covering his beautifully sculpted abs.

I cleared my throat, face burning, "So anyway, I came to see if you needed any help."

Malfoy looked relieved. "Actually, I cant for the life of me figure out what the _bloody hell_ you need to know when transfiguring yourself or a large animal into something else. _WHO IN MERLINS SAGGY DRAWERS CARES?_ " He spat.

Sighing, I puled a chair up to the edge of his bed. I pulled out my essay for reference, then jumped into a lengthy explanation. By the end of my speech, Malfoy was nodding and beginning to write the remainder of his essay. While he continued writing, I pulled my History of Magic work from my bag and once more tried to focus on it. Although my gaze kept drifting off my paper and up to him, I managed to complete a decent portion of it, at least enough to satisfy me, by the time Malfoy finished his essay.

For the four days this routine continued. Everyday after classes, I would come by to drop off his work, then head to the library to continue mine. After about forty minutes, when I could no longer keep my mind off of Malfoy, I would pack up my things and head to the hospital wing. There, Malfoy and I would do our homework and I would help him through his. Even at times, he would work through a problem with me, helping me. Even though I still hated him, we developed this kind of grudging agreement. I would help him, and he wouldn't bother me. It was fair, and I didn't mind it.

As the week passed, I found that helping Malfoy was actually helping me too! On my transfiguration essay, I received an Exceeds Expectations, and my History of Magic got me an Outstanding. Malfoy wasn't doing to badly either, on both his essays he received an Exceeds Expectations. Even though I was spending less time with m friends, I was soaring through my classes, and dare I say it, Malfoy was barely a prat.

Still, I missed Ginny and really needed some girl time with her and Luna. Lucky for me though, this weekend is a Hogsmead visit and I can get all the quality girl time I need. Also lucky for me, I only needed to tutor Malfoy for one week, so now I'm finished! Whoop whoop! Freedom is mine! Needless to say however, I didn't exactly hate my Malfoy filled week.


	8. Chapter 8

_Guess who's back? Back again? Wow, alright, so two chapters in one night. I wasn't planning for this to happen when I said I wanted to update more but I'm not mad at it. This chapter is way longer then the previous one, and took almost double the time to type, but I really love it and I ha so much fun writing it. I think this is the second longest chapter so far. Please please PLEASE comment! I live for your comments! They are what fuel my daily doings!_

 _So, anyway, there is more angry exchange in this chapter but not between Hermione/Draco! And guess ho makes a surprise entrance? THE ONE AND ONLY RONALD WEASLEY! So obviously I am SUPER pumped about this chapter, and there might even be a tad Dramione action in here! Please comment advice for future chapters!_

 _Disclaimer:I don't own... you get it at this point._

Ch 8-Hogsmead and an Unexpected Visitor

The bitter January wind stung my exposed skin, and I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. Next to me, Ginny's wild hair blew every which way as her ears and nose reddened. She pulled her Gryffindor hat down over her ears with a muffled sigh. On my other side, Luna strolled aimlessly, seeming complexly unbothered by both the wind and the cold. I love her, but she might be one of the strangest people I've ever met. As we strolled down the cracked cobblestone streets of Hogsmead, growing increasingly bothered by the wind, Ginny and I decided we needed to find some warmth.

"Luna, I don't know how on earth you can put pup with this cold!" Ginny puffed.

I laughed, "Gin, Luna, why don't we head over to Honeydukes to pick up some sweets _and_ to get warm."

"Alright!" They chorused, then laughed.

As we pushed open the heavy door to Honeydukes, the bell above tinkled, signaling our entrance. Immediately, we were taken aback by the endless piles of sweets and chocolates. I never understood what the saying "like a kid in a candy store" meant until I came to Honeydukes for the first time. Together the three of us sampled sweets and filled our arms with as much sugary goodness we could hold before heading up to the front to pay.

Out of my arms tumbled a sugar quill, two packs of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, two chocolate quills, three chocolate frogs, one pack of Bertie Botts, two chocolate cauldrons, one pepper imp, some candy floss and three Fizzing Wizzbees. It had been too long since I treated myself, and today I decided to go all out and buy enough sweets to last for at least a month. I shuddered at what my parents would say. being dentists they never really supported candy. When I celebrated the muggle holiday Halloween, they would pass out toothbrushes and floss the the trick or treaters much to my ten year old self's horror. After paying way to much money on sweets, Ginny, Luna, and I ambled out of Honeydukes.

"Why don't we go to Weasley's Wizard Weezes?" Luna asked, already walking in that direction.

Ginny and I shrugged knowing she only asked about of courtesy and was going anyway. The three of us never buy anything there, but it is always great for a laugh. Once at the shop, we tested out trick wands and silly disguises until we were all laughing shard it hurt. Obviously we needed a Butterbeer at this point, so the three of us headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a nice warm drink.

Luna went to order, while Gin and I found a table. We chose one near the back, but not to excluded from the rest of the room. Sitting down facing the door, I watched as people walked back and forth on the street through the front windows. Soon enough however, Luna came back with our drinks; two butter beers for Ginny and I, and one strange purple fizzy concoction that I had never before seen for Luna.

"So Mione, Ginny tells me you and Ronald have broken up. I don't understand. I thought you liked him. I however always thought he was rude." Said Luna, using that Luna charm she was famous for and stating a fact that made everyone uncomfortable.

"Well I did like him, but then he cheated on me and-" I broke off, almost mentioning the letter. I had promised myself not to tell anyone about that, it was just too humiliating. "Anyway, he cheated on me, so I wrote him a letter telling him that I didn't want to see him anytime soon, and we haven't spoken since."

Luna nodded, and opened her mouth to say something more when Ginny tactfully interrupted seeing my obvious discomfort about the subject. I shot her a look of thanks and then listened to Luna begin to ramble about the nargle population increase these last few years. We chatted quietly for a short while, sipping our drinks and enjoying each others company until the last person I'd ever want to see walked into The Three Broomsticks.

"Shite guys, he's here!" I practically screeched.

"Who?" Gin questioned looking around frantically.

"Your arse of a brother, thats who!" I shot back, trying to hide under the table.

"Mione, why are you trying to hide?" Luna pondered, "He's just a guy, don't you want to show him how happy you are?"

"I REALLY don't want to see him!" I basically cried.

Mione. Stop. You are being ridiculous." Ginny scolded. "You look great, flaunt yourself and your happiness so he sees what he missed out on."

I laughed. Ginny was right. I was being mental. I was totally fine, Ron was dead to me, and honestly ever since I punched Malfoy, I hadn't thought about him once. Obviously I didn't need to him to be happy, and after we broke up, I even began taking better care of myself. During the relationship, I didn't see what a negative toll he took on my life, but I do now. Becoming completely relaxed, I listened as Luna said something else insulting about him and the amount of gargles in his brain and I couldn't help but laugh again. Unfortunately however, my laugh was a little louder then planned, drawing the attention of the few people nearest to me. Even more unfortunately, Ron happened to be walking to the back of the bar, drink in hand, in just a close enough vicinity to hear my laugh. As a reflex, he glanced up at where the noise came from only to stop abruptly. After seeing me, he abandoned his original path and made a beeline straight for us.

Up close, I was shocked at how bad he looked. His skin was a pale, almost grey color, and large bags hung beneath each eye. His hair was unkept, and his cheeks had a sunken in look.

"Wow, Hermione. You look really great." He said, obviously shocked. After seeing myself at the New Years Eve party, I realized all the potential beauty I had, and I purchased some hair products of my own as well as some new makeup. I abandoned my old hole-y tee-shirts and turtlenecks for more stylish clothes when going out to places like Hogsmead. Today I was wearing a fitted white sweater with a V-neck and a simple gold necklace. I had on a pair of tight, dark wash jeans, and stylish black wedge booties. My makeup was simple but pretty. I wore a natural pink lipstick as well as a small winged eyeliner look, and a few coats of mascara. That day I had left my hair down, and warm brown curls, much less frizzy then they used to be thanks to a few good products, cascaded down past my shoulders.

I scoffed, "I'm not sure I can say the same about you." I replied cooly, taking a sip from my butterbeer as smoothly as one can. "What happened? French girls aren't good enough for you anymore?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and after a moments hesitation, added, "Alone please."

With a huff I got out of my chair and cast an apologetic glance back at the girls. Ron lead me to the a secluded table in the back of the bar and turned to me, regret evident in his eyes. "Look Mione," He started, "Cheating on you was the worst decision I have ever made in my life." I scoffed. "It turns out Victorine was married but that's besides the point. Even before I found out about that, you were all I thought about. I love you! I will only ever love you! I can't live with out you, Mione. You are all I need. I'm sorry about the letter, I don't know what I was thinking but please Mione. You are the only thing I need to be happy. If it's what you want, I'll come back to school. I'll do anything! You are the most amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, compassionate witch I've ever met and I still love you. Please, take me back?"

 _Wow. Did he really just say that?_ I thought. _Does he honestly have the nerve to ask me to take hime back after cheating on me, after that letter? This boy is outrageous. I would never date a lying cheating arse._ "You are right," I began. "I am an amazing, beautiful, funny smart, and compassionate witch, and that, Ronald Weasley, is why you were such a fool to cheat on me. I made the mistake of loving you once, but I will never again. _You broke my heart_ , _Ron_. I'm not sure if you go this from the letter, but I loved you, and you betrayed my love. If you expect me to date a lying, cheating piece of scum then you are hugely mistaken. I am over you. Don't ever, EVER, try to get back with me again." I hissed, and with that I turned on my heal heading swiftly back to Ginny and Luna.

Before either of my friends could say a word I said, "Look guys, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need to cut our day short. I really need a walk, alone, in the fresh air to clear my head. I am so sorry. Don't worry about me though, I'll see you two at dinner and then we can talk." Quickly, I gabbed my coat and headed out of the Three Broomsticks leaving behind three shell shocked faces, and not even pausing when I heard Ron call "Wait, Mione!"

Due to my previously heated exchange, I didn't even feel the cold as I sped through Hogsmead going in absolutely no direction at all, before I could even comprehend what was happening, I smashed straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Granger! Watch it. I can't have klutzes like you giving me _another_ concussion!" He retorted.

"Pomphrey let you come to Hogsmead?" I questioned, "And sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry." I said beginning to walk again, this time with Malfoy by my side.

"Yeah, she thought walking around in the fresh air would do me some good. And where are you in such a rush to get to?"

"More like get _away from."_ I scoffed.

"Well then, what are you trying to get away from?" He asked, surprisingly patient for Draco Malfoy.

"Not a what, a who." I said, then continuing with, "Ron was in the Three Broomsticks and he tried to get back together with me."

Malfoy smirked, obviously satisfied with the thought of Ron in heartbreak, getting what he rightfully deserved. "So…er… how are you…er… feeling?" He asked me rather hesitantly.

"Surprisingly, I'm actually pretty fine." I replied. We had walked all the way to the shrieking shack, and out of breath I sat down on a nearby bench. Beside me, Malfoy also took a seat. I looked up into his stormy grey eyes, our faces rather close together, and asked, "Why am I telling you this? Merlin's beard Malfoy, why do you even care?"

He shrugged, smirking "Just curious I guess."

With that, I closed the gap between our lips, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were soft, the sensation pleasant. I was surprised he did't pull away. I was surprised _I_ didn't pull away. For the shortest moment we kissed until I heard a strangled gasp from behind. Looking back, I saw Ron standing on top of the hill looking faint. "Mione?" He gasped "What in Melin's saggy trousers are you DOING?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my lovely dears! I am back yet again! See, didn't I tell you I would update more! Although I'm sure updates will stay irregular, (I'm sorry! Im busy on some nights, not on others, and as soon as I write a new chapter I get to excited and HAVE to post it!) I will try to keep them frequent. Ok, so the last chapter was the most amazingly fun thing to write in the universe and I really hope you enjoyed! A bit of a cliff hanger there, huh? This chapter is a lot shorter then last, and a bit less eventful, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy._

 _So, we hear more from Ron, and Dramione is hiding in a corner afraid to come out. Ron is actually totally pathetic so I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY to anyone who loves Ron. Maybe my next fanfic will have him be super cool and awesome to make up for it. Maybe. I kind of love hating on him though. (I actually DO think he's fantastic, don't fret my lovelies.) PLEASE COMMENT. So far we've got about 5 comments so thats good, but the more the merrier right?_

Please Enjoy, I hope you all love it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the Harry Potter world, and all the original characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling. I own nothing but my fabulous plotline!

Ch 9-Ferrets and Weasels

 _With that, I closed the gap between our lips, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were soft, the sensation pleasant. I was surprised he did't pull away. I was surprised_ ** _I_** _didn't pull away. For the shortest moment we kissed until I heard a strangled gasp from behind. Looking back, I saw Ron standing on top of the hill looking faint. "Mione?" He gasped "What in Melin's saggy trousers are you DOING?"_

We broke apart, Malfoy shocked, but keeping cool, myself a complete and utter mess. My heart pounding, cheeks flushed, gasping, I whirled towards Ron, ears reddening in embarrassment.

Malfoy smirked, "What does it look like, Weasel? Do you need help seeing, or are you just to vacuous to comprehend what just happened?"

Ron growled, "Hermione would never love a prat like you, obviously you came onto her or something. _We_ are meant for each other. I don't need stupid ferrets like you screwing up my romantic engagements with her OR assaulting her."

"Actually, Ronald," I stood up, red faced and angry, " _I_ kissed _him_. He didn't assault me so you can back your stupid arse up and get out of my life. What do you not understand about _"I am over you"_ and _"we are never getting back together"?_ You were the one who decided to cheat on me with some married French woman, and you were a fool to come crawling back, expecting me to still love you. Please, _please_ don't try to contact me again anytime in the near future. We aren't getting back together." I huffed, completely frustrated. "And as for you," I said turning towards Malfoy, "I have no idea what just happened, but I'm just going to have to trust that you aren't a total prat and a right git, and that you share this with the entire universe."

Turning on my heal, I practically sprinted away from the Shrieking Shack, and the two boys standing beside it into the bustling streets below. I don't understand why, but my eyes were brimming with tears. I reckon the emotion overload was just to much to handle and I needed some sort of outlet. Of course, crying had to be that. Of course.

Pulling my scarf upwards to hide my face, and my cloak tight to my body, I practically ran back to Hogwarts. _What did I just do?_ I screamed to myself silently. _You, Hermione Granger, are officially the biggest dunderhead in the entire Wizarding World. Why would you kiss him?_ I tried to blame it on the emotional turmoil caused by Ron, but I knew, deep down, no matter how hard I tried to repress it, that I had kissed him because I had _wanted to._ Yes, your ears are not deceiving you. I am telling the truth. I, Hermione Jean Granger, good girl of the century, protecter of house elves, the least rebellious person on the planet had just kissed Draco Malfoy, a former death eater, and a prejudiced, stuck-up, spoiled, git. Well, at least I could tell myself was that it was better Malfoy than Ron.

That night at dinner, I sat in the Great Hall with Ginny and Luna as usual, but instead of chatting and having fun, I spent my evening pushing lukewarm potatoes and chicken around my plate, pretending I had some sort of an appetite. Obviously, I couldn't avoid the subject for long, and suddenly Ginny and Luna were demanding an explanation. Of course, my two friends deserved one completely, along with a gargantuan apology. After all, I did run out on them just because an ex-boyfriend showed up. After a hurried explanation, that conveniently left out the kiss between Malfoy and I, (the kiss I initiated, the kiss I couldn't bare to think about) I excused myself and headed up to the common room. After a long bath, I called it a night, lapsing into a fitful sleep, my dreams about, once again, ferrets and weasels.

For the next two weeks, Malfoy and I spoke probably three times in that total stretch. Whenever we would see each other walking down a corridor, we would both make a conscious effort to look away. Any time spent looking each other in the eyes would result in us both lapsing into tragic coughing fits, our eyes tucked safely in the crook of our arms, or behind a closed fist. As time passed, we slowly grew less awkward, but we still didn't talk. In the corridor we would pretend not to see each other, or suddenly strike up a conversation with the nearest person. Although it was no longer our goal to stay away from one another, Malfoy and I rarely spoke more than a few words to each other. Strangely, I kind of missed the times before the kiss when we could bicker over homework in the hospital wing, or when we could actually have conversations.

Ron on the other hand, would NOT leave me alone. This boy would not put the fact that we were through to rest! After seeing me in Hogsmead, Ron KEPT sending me letters confessing his love, or asking for forgiveness. Obviously, this boy had some mental issues because he couldn't understand the fact that WE WERE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER! Merlin, he was insufferable!

Letter 1: _Hermione Dearest,_

 _Please take me back. I was a fool. I shouldn't have slept with Victorine. You know I regret it. I have told you this a thousand and ten times already, but I love you more than words can express. You are my soulmate, Hermione. Please, I'm begging, take me back!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Ron Weasley_

I mean really! Who does he think I am? Some kind of love sick, desperate puppy who needs attention? Sure, I enjoy getting love letters, but definitely not from a foul, disgusting, cheating creature who only comes crawling back to me when he finds out his mistress had a HUSBAND!

Letter 2: _Mione,_

 _We used to have a wonderful relationship. We were happy, in love. You were sexy, beautiful, smart, and loving, and now I am just an idiot. You were always the brains of out relationship. I want that back in my life. Will you please let me back into your life, and then we can have what we had before?_

 _I'm so sorry,_

 _Ronald Weasley_

Letter 3: _Hermione_ ,

 _No matter what happens with our love, remember that you were my first true love. Not Lavender, not Victorine, you. Let's rekindle our dwindling fire of passion._

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _Ron Weasley_

Letter 4: Hermione Dearest,

I want you to know, I will never give up on our love. I know you still have feelings for me, otherwise my seeing you in Hogsmead wouldn't have had such an effect on you. I know you left because you were about to cry. I know you. I loved you. I STILL love you. Please be my girlfriend again.

I'm an idiot,

Ronald Weasley

Letter 5: _Dear Hermione,_

 _You are my one and only, my dearest love. My soul yearns for your love. My heart aches. Every day that I am not with you, a piece of my happiness chips away, like an ocean slowly eroding a stone. I love you. Please take me back._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Ron_

Alright. This had completely surpassed ridiculous by that point. What in Merlin's name is a "fire of passion"? "My soul yearns for your love" Please. Since when was Ron romantic? Since when did he care? So maybe I'm being a little harsh, but he cheated on me and is now expecting me to take him back? I find that slightly insulting!

Letter 6: _Hermione,_

 _I know you hate me, I hate me too! Please let me back into your life. It would mean so much to me. If not to be lovers, but at least friends._

 _Please give me a chance,_

 _Ron_

Since then I haven't received any more letters, so I'm assuming he has given up. I hadn't replied to any of them and I don't plan to, but now that he has at least SOMEWHAT given up on getting back together, I think I'm ready to start forgiving him. Yes, ladies and gents, your ears do not deceive you. I, Hermione Jean Granger, am going to stop being a bitter, angry bitch and forgive Ronald Weasley. Today is the day that both healing and closure begins. Today is the day when I stop being angry. Frankly, it's quite exhausting.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to thee, with the utmost pleasure... ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOOO. Were you worried that I'd be gone forever again? Do not fret! I was just busy, and experiencing some writer's block. Also, it was only a week, so I think I'm alright. I wouldn't say that much happened this chapter, Hermione is just being depressed and scarred. PLEASE COMMENT GUYS! We are up to seven! Lets keep em' coming! Please tell me what you'd like to see in the next few chapters and I'll work hard to get it in. I love you guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I'll try to make the next one longer, and hopefully Dramione will happen soon...! Also, I apologize for how disturbing Hermione's nightmares are. Just wanted to get the point that she's been through a lot across well. Please comment favorite and follow!_

 _I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer:Don't own... I think you get it._

Ch 10-Nightmares

 _I was sprinting through the forbidden forest. Roots, twigs and piles of leaves caught under my feet, causing me to stumble. Somewhere in the forest behind behind me was a terrible creature. I could hear it's panting, hear it bounding through the trees, coming closer and closer. Hot breath tickled the back of my neck. I shuddered, sprinting harder. A large root jutted from the ground right below my feet, and suddenly the beast was upon me, my body pressed against to cold, moss covered ground._

 _It's weight crushing me, I could feel the creature panting. Somewhere in the distance I heard screaming. I realized that I too was screaming. Footsteps approached, growing louder and louder until suddenly, just as the beast was preparing to strike, it was blasted off of my back. I quickly turned, scrambling into a standing position, to see my best friend Harry. I felt relief wash over me in a steady wave._

 _Running, I sprinted towards my best friend, completely filled with joy, until a green light flashed and Harry fell to the ground at my feet with a sickening crunch. I watched as his lifeless eyes gazed soullessly into the inky, star filled sky. Behind him, a towering man in long black robes, darker then the sky itself loomed down upon me. Helplessly, I watched as he murdered all the ones I loved right before my eyes. Unable to move my mouth or body, I watched as he killed George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny and Ron Weasley. I watched as he brutally ended the lives of my parents, my professors, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Luna, Neville, and countless innocent muggles._

Finding my voice and ability to move again, I bolted upright screaming. My shrill screeches echoed through the Gryffindor tower, as my hands curled into fists, clutching my tangled sheets. Sweat coated my skin, moistening my brow. My hands shook, my heart pounded. Girls in my dormitory jolted awake, looking around in confusion. I muttered something about a silly nightmare then watched as they slowly went back to sleep, concern etched loud and clear in their features.

Creeping down into the common room, I watched as the last few smoldering embers in the fireplace burnt out. Curling up in the corner of my favorite armchair, I slowly drifted back into a fitful sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a sun filled common room, countless Gryffindors strolling aimlessly down to a leisurely Saturday morning breakfast, and a pit in my stomach. I dragged myself into the bathroom, and took a long shower, trying to rid my body of the nightmarish death that clung to it. Throwing on a comfy outfit, and pulling my hair back into it's signature low ponytail. I trudged down to the Great Hall for a nice breakfast.

After a failed attempt at eating a piece of toast with jam, I grabbed a steaming mug of tea and headed down to the grounds with a lovely book I knew could distract me. There, I sat under my favorite oak tree by the lake, chilled to the bone from the early March air. The remainder of my day consisted of relaxing beneath my oak tree, reading The Tales of Beatle the Bard, and sipping tea. That night, I went to bed exhausted, hoping -no _praying_ _-_ for a good night of sleep.

My eyelids soon grew heavy, my breathing becoming deeper and steadier. Slowly I fell into that night's fitful sleep.

 _My left cheek was pressed against the cold, stone floor, a weight pushing my downward. I felt as a woman's hand stoked through my hair, the woman atop me cackling. "Ooh, pretty pretty. What a lovely little mudblood!" Shrill laughter echoed through the high ceilinged room. My heart beat out of my chest. I heard screaming from somewhere below. "Crucio!" She shouted. I writhed in uncontrollable pain. I felt as it spread through my body, overwhelming me with the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out._

 _The pain stopped, and suddenly a cool blade scratched across my forearm and beads of blood ran into a crimson pool by my fingers. Tears stung my eyes as the fell down my cheeks, mixing with the blood to form a sickening swirl on the cold tile floor. She pulled my hair, ripping chunks out of my scalp, digging her long nails into my flesh, and yanking my head upwards. Fear paralyzed my heart as the blood soaked blade was pressed to my neck._

 _"_ _What's that, Mudblood? Does that hurt?" She screeched, pressing the blade farther into the soft skin of my neck, as I screamed bloody murder. A thin cut stretched across the length of it, glistening drops of crimson pouring from me. My vision grew blurry, all I could see was red. I felt as she pulled me up to face her, once again by my hair. I whimpered turning away from her, so she slapped my face back, forcing me to look in her in her cold, cruel, dark eyes._

 _She dug the blade farther and farther into the lines on my forearm, and I felt the burning in my arm intensify. I lay helpless in a pool of my own blood, sweat, and tears as she lifted my wand shouting, "Crucio!" once again. My body writhed in pain, a burning filled my lungs. I felt them burst as my skin burnt off. I writhed on the ground at her feet, my hair soaked through with my own blood. I curled into a ball, waiting for the pain to cease, and retched. The foul smell of bile and blood filled my nostrils, and I retched again, coughing up blood._

 _The excruciating pain stopped, and as I lay powerless on the ground, she kicked me again and again like a lost, sick puppy. I looked up at her with pleading eyes, sobs racking my entire body. She kicked me again, the hard tip of her shoe jamming into my side. With a cruel laugh, she kicked me another time. I watched her laughing as my world slowly faded to unconsciousness._

Tears stung my eyes as I jolted awake for the second night in a row. My neck and forearm stung, and when I looked at them in the mirror, I could see my own scratch marks, so deep, that blood was beginning to bubble from the wounds. Overtop my old scars from the blade on my neck and _mudblood_ etched crudely into my flesh were new long scratches from my own hands. Under my nails, I could see my bloody skin. My hair was soaked through with sweat, my hand shaking.

The girls around me were quiet, so I must have had restrained from screaming. Once again, I creeped downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, and watched the last of the embers burn out, slowly falling back into a fitful sleep.

When I woke the next morning, Sunday, my face was stiff from dried tears, the scratches on my neck and arm beginning to scab. My Mudblood scar looking more raw then usual. I didn't eat that day either. Like Saturday, I tried to swallow some toast with jam, but settled instead for some steamy tea.

For the rest of the week, my nightmares only worsened. Some nights I was being chased by a ferocious beast or watching people I loved die like my in first nightmare, while other times I was relieving the night Bellatrix tortured me in the Malfoy Manor like the second dream. Yes, that did happen to me. Every part of it. That's what made the nightmare so terrible.

I stopped sleeping, I barely ate, I became an almost zombie. The trials of my past were coming back once again to haunt me, and I didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I know, long time no see. I am quite terrible at updating aren't I? I'm sorry. If any of you are still here, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know it's been a while since I last wrote. so bear with me. This one's pretty short but I needed some sort of transition chapter. I mean, I can't go straight from Draco and Hermione not talking to them being in love! Ginny is now in on the action!

I don't particularly love this chapter, but I'm still proud of it so please comment, favorite and follow. Especially please comment! I love your comments. The more comments I get the more motivated I am to keep writing!

And now, please enjoy-Ch 11-Sleep Deprived and in Need of Help

I hadn't slept in a week. Each night as my dormitory mates crept off to bed, one by one, I sat in the common room desperately trying to keep my eyes open. I knew I needed sleep, but was too terrified of what would come during my resting. Of course, I dozed, but I hadn't found the courage to lapse into a deep slumber since the nightmares had returned. I had no idea why they had returned either! I thought I was beginning to recover! But _no._ Of course they would return worse than before. I was in no place to be having nightmares. And, to make matters worse, I still was barely speaking to Malfoy.

I couldn't believe myself. _Honestly, Hermione! Get yourself together!_ I thought. _He is just a stupid boy. Yes, maybe you kissed him, but that was simply hormones. Obviously you don't have feelings for him._ After mentally kicking myself back into sanity. At least it was Saturday. I could give myself the small comfort of knowing that for two days I wouldn't have to stay awake through hours of boring lectures from professors, and homework by the fireplace each evening. Unfortunately however, I still had plenty of homework for the weekend.

After choking down half a piece of toast and the usual steaming mug of tea, I grabbed my books and trudged to the library. Plopping my bag down at my usual table, I took a seat with a sigh, facing away from the door. After an hour or so of holding my eyelids open and trying to explain the elements of a calming draught, I was jolted back into reality by a voice.

"I'm sorry, every other table has people at it, do you mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked the back of my head.

In my delirious state, I neglected to notice who the voice belonged to. "Sure, grab a chair." I yawned.

Then, I watched in horror as Malfoy walked from behind me and pulled up a chair. obviously, he was surprised as well, seeing as he had to see if it was me. "Granger?" He questioned, astonished, "Woah, Merlin's beard, you look terrible!"

"Yeah well, that isn't my fault, Malfoy" I retorted, "Sod off."

"No, really, you look like a corpse. What happened?"

"Well, if you must know, I haven't slept in a week." I yawned, to tired to even realize this was the first time we had really spoken since I had kissed him in Hogsmead.

"Granger, that can't be healthy." He commented, beginning to look concerned. "Why?"

"Nightmares." I said quite matter-of-factly, "You don't get them?"

"I used to, but they've mostly gone away. Granger, should I be worried?"

"No, Im fine. Trust me. I feel great-fantastic even." I yawned unconvincingly, as I desperately tried once again to focus on my essay. Malfoy was quiet. Obviously, he didn't believe me, but was smart enough to realize I wasn't going to admit to feeling terrible. Slowly, listening to the sound of his steady breathing, I nodded off right there, in the middle of the library.

When I awoke, Malfoy was still sitting next to me, only we were in the hospital wing. He sat in one of those uncomfortable wooden chairs that I had practically lived in that week he had a concussion, his eyes fixed on the pages of some sort of book. Groaning, I buried my face into the scratchy pillow case in my hospital bed, and turned toward Malfoy, his attention now fixed on me.

"I had Madam Pomphrey give you a dreamless sleep potion, Granger." He said as if reading my mind. "She says she'll give you a prescription so that you don't continue depriving yourself."

Wow. What was our world succumbing to? Had Malfoy really taken me to the hospital wing out of the goodness of his heart? Shocked, I stared at him speechless until realizing he ha just done me a huge favor. "Thanks, Malfoy." I said, as he smirked. "No really. Thank you" I insisted. He smiled, and this time, for perhaps the first time, it was genuine. Gathering his books Malfoy left without another word, and I drifted back into sleep once more.

After spending quite a great amount of time trying to convince Pomphrey I was COMPLETELY fine, I finally escaped the hospital wing. I was however, accompanied by 14 vials of Dreamless Sleep Potion for the next two weeks. That was not something I was too upset about though. I really needed some sleep, and I needed sleep now!

I left the hospital wing feeling more rested then I had in a week, despite the fact that my nap was only 2 hours long. It's quite sad actually, to think that 2 hours was the most consecutive sleep I had gotten in a full 8 days.

The early February sky was dark, ominous cloud hung low over the already snow-covered grounds, and I could even _smell_ a snowstorm coming. This was good, my favorite time to relax was in the midst of a snowstorm. Well, a snowstorm or a summer rain shower, but I doubted any of those were going to happen ANY time soon. With my books in one hand and my potions in the other, I walked up to the common room to finally spend some time with my best friend.

As expected, Ginny was in her usual comfy armchair facing the fireplace. Normally she would have been surrounded by a group if admiring first years or a bunch of friends as they played some sort if drinking game, but today, much to my relief she was alone, and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment paper with her quill. I sat down in the armchair closest to her and began to pull out my potions essay, glad to just be in her company. It's crazy how even one week of sleep-deprived-zombie-ness can really take a toll on one's emotions. I was just glad to be back to my regular self.

Ginny looked up from her essay a while later, and gasped angrily. "Hermione! I haven't seen you in AGES! Where have you been? You weren't even in the library when I went to go look for you, and you were't in the great hall for lunch!" She scolded.

"Well, I reckon I must have slept through it." I said proudly, watching her face change from joking frustration to joy.

"YOU SLEPT? MIONE! Thats amazing! Your nightmares are gone? This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, I fell asleep in the library, so Malfoy took me to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomphrey gave me two weeks worth of dreamless sleep potion.'' I explained holding up my case full of vials.

A mischievous grin broke across Ginny's face. "Malfoy brought you up to Madam Pomphrey? Oh how _chivalrous_! You two…" She chuckled.

"What do you mean "Us two"?" I questioned my face growing hot.

"Oh Mione, don't think I didn't find out. Ron wrote me. I know all about the kiss!" She snickered, smirking.

"Shoot Gin, I was planning on telling you, but then I realized it meant nothing and well… Why bother? I'm sorry, Gin." I tried, rather unconvincingly to persuade her of my lack of feelings for a certain blond haired Slytherin.

"Oh no, don't be sorry," She laughed, "I knew it all along. You two are always staring at each other across the Great Hall. It's a wonder that the entire school doesn't know by now." Alright, so at least she wasn't mad. Honestly, she was far from mad. She was excited! "Don't worry, Mione. I know you can't fight love!" She called over her shoulder as she skipped from the common room, cackling.

Oh Merlin. What had I gotten myself into. I was sleep deprived, confused, and in desperate need of help.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello to my lovely readers! It's been fantastic getting back in the grove of writing, and I must have forgotten how fun it was. This chapter is pretty short, but thats alright because we have a little more Dramione-ness in the story! I predict a kiss coming soon...? (Not this chapter though. Don't get too excited.) Please, please, please comment and review I appreciate that sort of thing so very much. Thank you to anyone who has commented in the past!

Ps. I wrote a onset called A Love/Hate Relationship and it is extremely short but I am really proud of it.

Enjoy Ch 12!

Ch 12-Homework and Snow

The next morning, I awoke feeling more refreshed then I had ever felt in possibly my entire life. I had slept through the night seamlessly-or should I say "DREAMLESSLY". Ha ha. I'm sorry, please don't mind the terrible joke. But anyway, I had for the first time in ages, slept through the entire night. Merlin, I was making great strides towards recovery!

Moving on, so, once I awoke from the peaceful dark oblivion of sleep, I bounded down into the common room, readying for breakfast. Walking down the stairs out of our dormitory, I saw heaps of white, fluffy snow coating the grounds out of a window. Owls swooped in and out of the owlery with letters or dead mice hanging from their talons and I was taken aback by the serenity of the Hogwarts grounds.

Due to the recent snowfall, the common room seemed even cozier as I passed through on my way down to the Great Hall. For breakfast, I sat with Luna and ate some toast with jam, this time managing to swallow, and sipped my usual steaming mug of tea. We chatted happily about the snowfall, my sudden change in sleeping habits, and the loads of homework our teachers had assigned us over the weekend. (I was assigned three essays and I needed to learn a completely new incantation by tomorrow.) Luckily, I had started on my potions essay yesterday, though I was no where near finished.

Excusing myself, I headed out of the Great Hall, making a quick detour to the common room for my books as well as my cloak, the I headed out onto the grounds. Bitter cold wind made my nose water and I looked at the bright white sun glinting off of the snow. I trudged down to the lake, then decided to take a short walk around it. Casting a quick warming spell on my cloak, I heaved my feet out of the heavy snow and began walking. I know this sounds miserable, but I was really enjoying myself actually. The newfound sleep was giving me such a positive outlook on everything, I didn't know how to deal with it. Even trudging through heavy wet snow in the bitter cold was enjoyable.

Once every finger and toe had practically frozen off, I strolled back towards the castle. The doors opened with a swoosh, warm air encasing me in a loving embrace. Slowly my fingers began to tingle as they thawed. With my books in hand, I decided to head down to the library to get started on my loads of homework.

The library was quiet, but crowded, every student hastily trying to complete the work they ad put off yesterday. At each table a group of around four students sat, chatting quietly, scribbling on their parchment furiously, or scanning the pages of a ginormous textbook. I walked towards the back, desperate to find an empty, or at least mostly empty, table to work at. Finally, in the way back was one table with just one other person sitting at it. Unfortunately, that person was Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy, do you mind if I sit with you? I promise I won't fall asleep like last time." I asked, hopefully.

"If you must," He responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic actually, the potions worked wonders. Thanks again." I responded.

"It's no problem." He replied, genuinely.

With that, I plopped my books onto a nearby chair, and sat in another. I pulled out my potions essay, a quill, and a bottle of ink, beginning to work. I couldn't help but wonder though, _Was Malfoy really worried about me?_ I thought. _I mean, he did bring me all the way to the hospital wing, and he's letting me sit with him. And plus, he wouldn't ask how slept if he really didn't care. Maybe I need to reevaluate this boy._

The entire afternoon, Malfoy and I sat together. It honestly shocked me to see how well we could get along when acting like civil human beings. I might have even benefited from sitting with him. Unlike with Harry and Ron, Malfoy had the brain capacity to actually do his work, and frankly, he was quite intelligent. I hate to admit, but there were times that afternoon when I had to ask him for help. Of course, he had more questions for me then I had for him, but it was still nice to work side by side with more of an equal, rather than an inferior. I used to always feel felt like I ended up doing Harry and Ron's homework for them while they went off and played Wizard's Chess of Exploding Snap together.

By 2:00, I had already finished an essay and three quarters, as well as learned my incantation. With a sigh I put down my quill and looked up at my neighbor. "Malfoy, you are very helpful, and I enjoy working with you, but I can't take this any more. My mind needs I break." I sighed as he looked up from his Care of Magical Creatures essay.

"Granger, I couldn't agree more. This essay on the correct way to handle a bow truckle is making me want to rip the saggy trousers right off of Merlin." He groaned.

"Interesting…" I laughed. "Well if you'd care to join me, I'm going for a brief walk around the castle to give my mind a break before I finish up these two essays."

"That sounds really nice, actually." Malfoy responded, and we hastily shoved our books into a neat stack before heading out of the library.

We strolled in silence, but not an awkward one. It was peaceful. We were both comfortable in not speaking, in just giving our minds a total break from thinking, interacting, writing, reading, and homework-ing. We just let our feet lead us around the castle, wandering aimlessly from corridor to corridor.

While walking through a window-filled corridor, I stopped to watch snowflakes fall from the sky onto the ground. Each individual crystal danced gracefully on a leisure path to the ground. "I love the snow." I sighed happily. "Its beautiful. When it snows everything is peaceful and quiet."

Malfoy snorted. "I hate the snow." He said. "It's cold and wet, and when things get too quite I'm afraid of what I'll hear."

I was quiet. We sat in silence looking out the window for ages before I got the courage to ask, "What do you hear?"

Malfoy looked at me, his piercing grey eyes rigid with pain from the past. "I hear Dumbledore begging Snape to kill him, I hear innocent people screaming, I hear Voldemort laughing, I hear my mother crying." He ran a finger along his forearm, tracing his Dark Mark with a bitter grimace.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Whenever I have a nightmare, I think about all the things I love in life. The little things, things like snow, warm tea in the morning, a crackling fireplace, Molly Weasley's laughter. Little things that make me happy. Then the silence isn't so deafening, the darkness becomes a little brighter, and the pain lessens just a bit."

It's funny how everyone has different ways of coping with pain. I thought about this as we walked back to the library together, the faintest trace of a smile etched into Malfoy's face. He must have done something to make the pain better. Maybe he though about all of the people who would want him to be happy. Maybe he thought about his family. Maybe he remembered warm cookies on Christmas, or the smell of his mother's sweaters straight out of the dryer.

As I finished my essays with Malfoy in the Library that afternoon, I though about all the things that make me happy. Not just my family and friends, but little things like what I was talking to Malfoy about. I love the small things like the smell of new parchment, the drip of ink off a quill, icicles that hang from rooftops, summer rainstorms, dewy grass in the morning, and finishing a good book. I also love the days when all you need to worry about are homework and snow.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I worked really hard on this one and it is the prelude to some juicy drama to come! It's slightly longer then the last few, but I'd expect the next one to be even longer. Please comment, follow, and favorite! I'd really appreciate it! Also, don't forget to check out A Love/Hate Relationship I think it's very good although extremely short.

Enjoy the chapter!

Ch 13-A Party to Be Remembered, Or Maybe Forgotten

"Mione. You know it'll be fun." Ginny whined in my ear at breakfast one Friday morning in early February.

"I hope you remember the last time I went to a party, Gin. It ended with me retching all over a certain Malfoy's shoes. I do not hope to relive that humiliating occurrence." I retorted with a sigh. Even though I didn't want to go to a party, I knew Ginny was going to convince me anyway.

"You wont even have to wear a dress this time, Mione! PLEASE?"

"Fine, but I swear you'll be the death of me."

With a squeal, Ginny began eating her breakfast, a satisfied smirk etched across her delicate features. She knew she was able to convince me to do anything, but was please with herself nonetheless. Looking back, I really wish I had turned her request down.

That days classes were a whirr of nothing. First, I had Charms with Flitwick and he was a bouncy and excited as ever. We practiced a fire charm that I found quite difficult. My next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. We practiced taming nifflers. Potions was a disaster. Slug horn had us brew a calming drought so complicated that everyone had practically tied their hands in knots by the end of class. I had double transfiguration right after lunch with the Ravenclaws. At this point, I was almost looking forward to the party. My brain was in desperate need of a break. I couldn't be happier it was a Friday.

Ginny found me starting on some transfiguration homework in the library. "Hermione Granger! You are a disgrace!" She scolded, jokingly. Her shocking red hair flying in every direction as she aggressively waved her finger in my face. "You do NOT do homework on the night of a party! Have you forgotten how long it takes to get ready?"

"But Gin, It shouldn't be long! We aren't dressing up, right?" I asked wearily, remembering the endless process before the New Years Eve party. (Ch 4)

"No, Mione, but that doesn't mean you don't have to look hot." She laughed pulling me out of the library as I hastily tried to shove papers and books back into my bag.

Now, I know what you must be thinking. This girl has never been to a party? That's sad. I have been to parties, but not REAL parties. I hadn't been to Seamus Finnegan parties. Excluding the New Years Eve party, the kind I had been to consisted of quidditch parties and Christmas parties. Now, don't get me wrong, at that kind of party I could still get drunk and be stupid, but for both I barely needed to get ready. For any sort of quidditch party, you'd wear what you had worn to the match-Jeans, a house sweater, and face paint. You didn't need to look good, you needed to have fun. For a Christmas party, the necessary attire was a chunky sweater and a pair of pants. I was very skilled in the art of throwing on a sweater and a pair of jeans, but definitely not at looking sexy. For a famous Seamus Finnegan party, the necessary attire was just that-sexy.

Ginny dragged me into the common room and up the stairs to our dormitory where I noticed both Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters getting ready together. Ginny forced me into the shower, claiming I stunk and my hair needed washing. I used all of my usual products as well as three others that Ginny had shoved into my arms.

When I emerged from the steamy bliss some call a shower, Ginny was already dressed and starting on her hair. She wore tight, black high waisted leather pants and a simple, tight black long sleeve cropped teeshirt that exposed a sliver of her stomach. She wore a simple gold necklace and black pumps to top off the outfit. Once finished, Ginny had pulled her hair into a clean ponytail that hung straight down to the center of her back. She had me charm it to be stick straight to complete the polished outfit.

Ginny forced me into a pair of acid washed, ripped jeans, black wedge combat boots and an olive green shirt with a low V-neck. I too wore a simple gold necklace. Somehow I always seemed to be the one in the biggest statement of an outfit. Ginny always seemed so comfortable, but I was forced to wear the scariest combination of clothing. Gin had me dry my hair, then tousle it up a bit. When I reached for a comb, she swatted my hand away. "No Mione, your hair looks perfect! Don't comb the glory away!" She laughed.

As we sat in front of a mirror doing our makeup, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati exited the dormitory. Lavender was dressed in the shortest black skirt I had ever seen, and a bright pink crop top. Matching pink heels completed the outfit. Padma was dressed in a tight pair of dark jeans accompanied by black pumps and a white sweater with a low V-neck. Parvati wore a tight black dress with two cut outs just above her her hips and black stilettos. Both Patil sisters wore their long dark hair down, while Lavender had pulled hers into an elaborate half up/half down look. Even though I found those three girls to be EXTREMELY infuriating, I had to admit. They all looked pretty good.

My completed makeup look was almost the same as Ginny's. We were both sporting dramatic cat eyes and long, full eye lashes. Our skin was flawless and our lips a pale rose color. Even though our makeup was similar, we looked completely different. Ginny's outfit was classic but extremely sexy while mine was bold and fierce. Together we strode from our dormitory and into the common room. The few first and second years stopped and gaped as we walked past. I felt my face grow hot from the attention, so I sped up just a bit, hastily trying to leave the common room as fast as possible.

Like always, Seamus was hosting this party in the room of requirement. The closer we got to the room, the more nervous I became. I hated attention. What if I made an accidental entrance like last time. One that caused all eyes to focus on me. Ginny on the other hand was a fan of the spotlight. Confidence radiated off of her flawless skin and her hair shone as we walked through the corridors.

Arriving at the Room of Requirement, we paced before the wall, watching as a magnificent doorway appeared. Ginny pulled open the door and stepped inside, bravely I followed her with only a moment's hesitation. I figured that she would take some of the attention away. Once inside all nearby eyes shifted towards us and I was shocked to see how many more people were at this party.

"Gin! There are so many people here!" I whisper shouted as people whistled and shouted at us.

"What did you expect, Mione? The New Years Eve party was only half of the usual attendees because everyone was home for the holidays." She whispered back. "Come on, let's go get a drink. It makes the awkward part go by faster."

I followed Ginny to the bar for a firewhisky when greeted by a familiar drawl. "Why hello, Granger." A certain blond haired Malfoy smirked, already slightly tipsy. "You look great."

Downing my firewhisky, I turned towards Malfoy. His hair was tousled sexily and he wore jeans and a fitted grey sweater. "I could say the same thing about you." I smirked in response. With that, we made our way to the dance floor, drinks in hand.

Bobbing and swaying to the music, Malfoy and I drank, danced, and talked consistently becoming more and more intoxicated. Even though I usually hated parties, I was having the time of my life. "You're an _amazing_ dancer." I giggled as Malfoy swayed to the music, multicolored lights sifting through his platnum hair.

The night passed in a blur but I do remember sitting on a couch in a dark corner debating about silly things like our favorite candies and our happiest Christmas memories. As we discussed how much I loved chocolate frogs and how much I thought licorice wands were stupid, Malfoy and I might have engaged in a brief kiss.

"I _love_ chocolate frogs." I had said leaning my head up towards the ceiling.

"I'm more of a licorice wand kind of guy." Malfoy responded.

"I hate licorice wands!" I laughed my face close to his. "How could you like them?"

He chuckled. "There are a lot things I like but don't have an explanation for." He had said, closing the gap between our lips. I don't remember much of the night after that, but I can assume that that wasn't the only kiss we shared. When I awoke the next morning in Malfoy's bed, I'm sure you can imagine how concerned I was.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovelies! I am so incredibly sorry for the update drought! I actually suck. It's been around two months, but just as I was beginning to update more frequently, I left the country for vacation, then school started and now, here I am! It's tough updating though. I play sports six days a week and am in a play. No excuses I know! I'm thinking of writing a one/two shot but I'm not sure. If I do, be sure to check that one out! I'll be working hard!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a decent length and IM SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER! I started the next chapter with the intentions of not leaving you hanging for two months, but never got around to finish it! Please enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow and comment. PLEASE COMMENT! I LOVE THE COMMENTS!

Disclaimer-Wish I owned them, but all these characters being to the marvelous JK Rowling!

Ch 14- Malfoy?

I groaned, already feeling a pounding headache beginning. I rubbed my face into the silky sheets of my bed inhaling deeply, relishing in the fresh sent of pine and soap. Hold the phone. Pine and soap? What happened to the lavender my bed usually smelled of? Groggily I opened my bloodshot eyes and was greeted by a deep green pillow case. Recoiling, I tumbled out of the bed and onto the ground below it. Looking around me, I found that I was not in MY dormitory at all. The sheets rustled behind me.

"Wh-what's going on?" A familiar voice groaned.

I whirled around. No. This could not be happening. Never in my life would I be caught in this situation. Unfortunately however, when my eyes focused upon the blonde headed boy laying in the bed _I_ had just fallen out of, I was forced to conclude that I, Hermione Granger, had slept with Draco Malfoy. As he sat up groggily in his bed, blonde hair tousled, eyes just beginning to focus, the sheets slid off him revealing a bare torso. My eyes focused on his sculpted abs for a moment before I realized he was shirtless! I had slept with a shirtless boy! Looking down, I saw, much to my own horror, that I was not wearing pants! Had I done something more then just _sleep_ with a shirtless boy?

"Shite, Malfoy! Shite, shite, shite!" I yelled, still sitting on the floor next to his bed, practically hysterical. "Shite! What have we done?"

Malfoy's eyes focused on me, and I watched as his expression changed from exhaustion to shock. "Granger? Shite. _Oh shite._ What _have_ we done?"

I stood up, flustered. Pacing before his bed, I put my head in my hands. "Shite, Malfoy. Do you remember anything?" I asked, frantic, my headache worsening. "We were both intoxicated. Do you think we…? Shite, Malfoy-Where are my pants?" I scanned the room before spotting them tossed in a heap in the middle of the room. Pulling them on, I felt my cheeks flush pink.

"Did we…?" Malfoy asked eyes wide.

"I don't remember!" I cried, scanning the room for my shoes.

"Do you think you're…?" He questioned.

"Merlin, NO!" I screeched. "But I don't remember anything! I don't know what happened!"

Frantically, I clothed myself with haste and, after peeping out of his dormitory to see whether the coast was clear, scurried into the brightly lit hall. Slinking through the shadows, I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. MY Gryffindor common room. _Merlin's Beard!_ What was I thinking? That however, is the problem. I _wasn't_ thinking. My only comfort was that it was a Saturday. And, although I knew it would lead to a VERY uncomfortable conversation , I needed to find Ginny.

After a brief shower and a strong hangover charm, I stumbled down to the great hall in hopes to find Ginny there. As expected, I spotted her bright red locks cascading down her back as she giggled, sitting between two handsome Ravenclaw boys. Grabbing a piece of toast with jam, I turned to her. "Gin," I began. "We really need to talk."

My eyes said it all, Ginny abandoned all fun she had been having been having with her new "friends" and stood. Flashing them one final wink she whispered, "Lets pick this up again some other time." With that, she turned on her heel and linked arms with me. "How private is this conversation?" She asked. "Shrieking shack private, or library private."

I groaned. "Shrieking shack. You will not believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with your whereabouts last night?" Ginny asked, shimming her shoulders and giggling.

"Possibly, but you cannot tell a soul about this"

"Mione, when would I ever?" Gin responded, reminding me of the fact that she was extremely trustworthy.

The late February air was chilly, and a winter sun shone down upon us as we walked to the Whomping Willow. Frosted grass crunched below my feet as I trudged down towards the tree. Ginny enchanted a twig to press the knot, and we crawled into the opening at the base of the tree. Once we had walked to a room in the Shrieking Shack, Ginny and I sat against the wall and I turned to face her.

"Gin, as you know, I wasn't in our dormitory last night. I was in _a_ dormitory, but not ours."

Ginny nodded, her eyes widening, but restraining from speech. She knew I only needed to talk it out.

"And I was intoxicated. I just want to put that out there. I wasn't sober, I wasn't in a completely right state of mind, and I don't exactly know what we were doing but I was drunk. As you may know, sometimes when we're drunk, we make bad choices. Bad choices aren't a good thing ever, but sometimes we make them. Alright, so I've been stalling from the actual point of the conversation. What I trying to say is that I might have woke up in a certain bed that belonged to a certain person that maybe, possibly, might happen to be, Draco Malfoy…" I trailed off leaving the two of us sitting together in silence. I understood what Malfoy had said when he was afraid of quiet because of what he might hear. This silence was deafening.

"I kind of had figured." Ginny said quietly. "Do you think you…"

"NO! No we definitely didn't have sex. No! I don't know. Merlin, Gin, what if we did? I can't remember a thing!" I cried, tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. I rested my head on her shoulder and we sat, slumped against the wall for quite some time before either of us could summon the energy to move.

The next few days might have classified as the most frustrating ones in my entire lifetime. Of course, Malfoy avoided me like I had the plague. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. If I'd have been given the chance to speak to him, I haven't got a clue as to what I might say. "Hey Malfoy, I know we slept together, but can we put that aside because I kind of liked this whole friendship thing we'd started." or maybe, "Hey Malfoy, I've been meaning to talk to you about that time last Friday when we accidentally slept together." Merlin, if I even tried to talk to him, I'd probably scare him farther away. That would really help me out. This was just so bloody frustrating though! Overtime we's take a step forward, something would send us two steps back!

So, as I sat in the library practically tearing my hair out over a transfigurations essay, I'm sure you'll understand how the most logical thing to do would be to go find Malfoy. Shoving my essay into my bag, I stood groaning. I honestly had no idea where he'd be. Slytherin common room? Right, that'd help me. So because I had absolutely no bloody idea where he'd be, I began wandering aimlessly through the chilly Hogwarts corridors.

A short while later, I found myself in the window-filled corridor from earlier in the week, from before everything had gone sour between Malfoy and I. I sighed, sliding down the wall opposite of the windows, watching icy tree branches sway in the blistery gusts of wind. Slowly, I nodded off into a deep slumber.

 _Shrill laughter echoed through the air around me. A cold hand pressed itself against my back, and I winced as nails dug themselves into my flesh. Roughly, I was jerked away from the floor, my back pressed against a cold pillar. Thick vines grew from the tiled floor around me, binding me to the pillar. Laughter echoed around me once more as I watched Bellatrix Lestrange push a shivering Ginny Weasley to the ground in front of me._

 _Helpless, I watched as Bellatrix carved into Ginny's pale, pure thigh. Crimson rivers rolled down towards the floor as Ginny's screams mixed with cruel laughter to form a sickening song. Bellatrix pulled a long dark wand from her robe, and I struggled against my bonds._

 _"_ _Crucio!" She screamed. I watched as Ginny writhed on the cold tiles, smearing blood across her sallow skin. "Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted again, and I watched as Ginny's long red hair shortened and darkened, her frame broadening. Now, I watched Harry struggle against the pain of Bellatrix' crucio. Tears streaked his bloody cheeks and he gasped a strangled cry. The curse ceased, and I was forced to watch Harry writhe and wretch. Turning my head away, I shielded my eyes from the tragic sight, but was unable to protect my ears from Harry's piercing cries echoing through the vast room._

 _"_ _Cricio!" Bellatrix cried mercilessly again, and I saw Harry's hair change from black to platinum, his face narrow, his once slightly stocky frame lengthen and thin. Sobs wracking my body, I struggled against my bindings as I watched Draco Malfoy bleed helplessly on the ground before me. Bellatrix stood above him, and taking her knife, she drew on meticulous cut from his temple, all the way around his neck, cackling maliciously. He stiffened, pain apparent in his grey eyes, but refraining from crying out. Screams filled the echoing room, and I searched to find who they belonged to only to realize they were my own._

Screaming, I bolted upright. No, no, no, no. The nightmares weren't supposed to come back. They should be gone. The war was over. I screamed, slamming my hands against the walls, dissolving into a pool of tears. My sobs echoed through the corridor, and even when footsteps approached rapidly, failed to cease.

"Merlin Granger, it's 3 in the morning! Why aren't you sleeping?" A familiar voice cried. "Granger, it's ok. Talk to me." I felt Malfoy's warm body slide down next to me, and he pulled my collapsed form into his chest. I sobbed into him for ages before finding the ability to compose myself.

"Nightmares." I gasped between sobs. "They came back."

"Granger," Malfoy soothed, "They aren't real. The war is over."

"I-I fell asleep in the corridor after dinner." I sputtered. "Why-why are you wandering through the halls at this hour anyway?" I asked, regaining some of my usual curiosity.

"You aren't the only one who has nightmare, Granger" Malfoy sighed, his eyes stony.

I sniffed, burying my face closer into his sweater, and we sat that way until morning, both of us to afraid to speak. By the time I drifted off, the sun was almost beginning to rise.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello dearly beloved readers! Even though I love you, I'm positive you hate me, but It's alright. No hard feelings. It's no one's fault but my own for neglecting to upload new chapters for 4 months. But here we are now, with another chapter so it's all good. I started writing a story about the lovely Dominique Weasley called "Operation:Girlfriend" and I think it'll turn out to be pretty good so be sure to check out my first chapter of that!

Moving on, so, in this chapter expect some more Dramione! I also wrote a bit of a sexy scene in, but I am very inexperienced in the writing sexily sense, so bear with me. I'm trying! Please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! Maybe if I'd received more comments I'd have updated sooner! Hmmm? Ever though of that? So overall, be sure to comment, follow and favorite this story, as well as check out the other pieces I've written!

Disclaimer:I own nothing in the Harry Potter world yaddah yaddah, you know what's up.

Enjoy!

Ch 15-Done With His Antics

When I awoke the next morning, dreariness hung in the air around me as thick as a morning fog. I sat slumped against the hard stone wall, groggily rubbing my eyes. Slowly, last night's events drifted into the focus of my muddled brain. Once again, Malfoy had come to my rescue. But, as I looked around the freezing corridor, I noticed a lack of Malfoy in the hall itself. Peculiar. Very peculiar.

Somehow, whenever we have some sort of moment, one of us, usually him, disappears for the next week or ten. _Merlin_ it's frustrating! Standing up with a groan, I brushed myself up and stretched my aching limbs. Trying to regain some composure, I organized my things, preparing for class that day. Despite the fact that I had fallen asleep at daybreak, it was still early. It seemed I had only been asleep for about 40 mins. It certainly felt that way. My body screamed from tiredness, every step a struggle.I trudged to my first class and the day began.

Although they felt like ages, I was given a lot of time to think during my classes. Malfoy had sat with me until my fear of nightmares had subsided. And sure, maybe that was because he himself was too afraid to sleep, but to me it was all that I needed. Despite his actions before/during the war, I could see now that Malfoy was not a bad person. Sure, he was a bit of an entitled prat sometimes, but he obviously cared about me. That however, is not an excuse for him totally avoiding me now! This boy needs to decide whether or not he wants to spend time with me! I personally would not object to spending more time with him, but he's a complete mystery to me.

After all of this stewing, it shouldn't have been a surprise when I practically jumped him in the corridor four days later, after an extended period of avoiding on his part. "Malfoy!" I hollard, making several younger students around me jump. He stiffened, keeping his back to me, but stopped walking. I decided to take that as permission for conversation. I mean, he wasn't running away from me, right? I grabbed his wrist, pulling him somewhat forcefully into the closest empty classroom in our vicinity.

"We need to talk." I said, walking into the classroom, Malfoy trailing behind.

"Do we, Granger?" He drawled, tilting his head to the side infuriatingly.

Sitting on a desk to face him, chin held high, I _calmly_ asked. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! What _IS_ your problem? Please enlighten me!"

He snorted, but said nothing so I continued. "It's just… Well… Uh," _What did we need to talk about? We weren't friends, it isn't like the two of us not talking is unusual._ "Alright here's the deal. We were, dare I say it, acquainted. You are the only other person in this entire bloody school who gets what I'm going through, alright? You've been tolerable, pleasant even. And then whenever one silly little thing happens you just fall off the face of the planet and somehow I don't see you for months. What's that about?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it once more. And for some reason, I decided that meant I should keep talking… "I mean honestly! Are you actually that afraid to let someone get close to you? I'm a good person, Malfoy! I'm not going to use you! I like spending time with you because I enjoy your company not because I'm trying to manipulate you into doing something you don't want to! Merlin's saggy trousers, Malfoy I-"

"But you don't get it do you?" He asked quietly, cutting me off. "You already have." He looked up, and my warm brown eyes met his cold silver ones. A strand of hair fell dramatically slow onto his forehead but he did nothing to brush it away.

"I already have what?" I asked, the quiet classroom suddenly feeling very empty.

"You've already manipulated me into doing something I don't want to." He said quietly, looking away from my eyes.

"How on earth could I have done that?" I questioned, feeling my face grow hot, anger beginning to seep into my thoughts, muddling them. This twat was not going to falsely accuse me of anything! "I would never manipu-"

He cut me off with a kiss, his pale lips crashing against mine, and reflexively, my eyes fluttered shut. The anger I had been accumulating rushed down around my feet, like a waterfall, as I lifted a hand into his silky hair. Malfoy pulled away for a moment to whisper "I never _wanted_ to fall for you."

Hands sliding from my face to my waist, the kiss deepened, and I pressed my body close to his. Pulling his lips from mine, Malfoy moved onto planting kisses along my neck and collarbone. My fingers found themselves gripping muscular shoulders, and I shuddered, sighing. Pulling my hands up towards his face, I angled his head back slightly and leaned in for another kiss. His lips were soft, warm, obviously well moisturized. Parting my lips further, his tongue stretched farther into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I pulled off his robe, as well as mine, and unsteadily began unbuttoning his shirt.

My fingers were shaky as they found their way to his sculpted chest. Malfoy fingered the hem of my sweater tentatively. Sliding one hand up my shirt, he waited for me to tell him to stop. Seeing as I didn't, he moved his hands up my stomach, gingerly brushing my skin, onto my chest. My skin felt like fire where he had touched me. Every sense was heightened, every touch intensified.

"Malfoy," I whispered into his lips, opening my eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Mmm hmm?" He purred back, not ceasing to kiss me.

"What if we get caught?" I breathed.

"Mmm, Granger." He hummed into my neck, kisses beginning to creep towards my collar bone again. "We won't."

Eyes fluttering shut once again, I let myself fall back into the rhythm of the kiss. Just as Malfoy began to pull the sweater up, over my head we heard voices.

"You said they were in this classroom, Argus?" Mcgonagall's familiar voice sent needles into my chest, anxiety mounting. Malfoy paused, frozen, listening.

"Yes, yes, Headmaster." Filch croaked, voices getting louder. "Two students involving in very inappropriate behavior. 'Couldn't tell who it was but they seemed older."

I looked at Malfoy, eyes wide. Without missing a beat, he quickly began picking up the clothing strewn across the floor as I looked around the classroom for a place to hide. Footsteps grew louder until they stopped right outside our door. Grabbing a still half-naked Malfoy, I ducked beneath a desk in the back of the room, hopefully blocked from view of the doorway by the bookshelf in front of it, pulling him with me.

The door swung open, and after a rathe pregnant pause, Mcgonagall sighed. "Argus, there isn't anyone in this classroom. I know you only wanted to help but honestly, all of these false claims you've made over the past few months are getting ridiculous." The door closed with a bang, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The two of us decided to play it safe and wait quietly under our desk for about ten minutes before emerging.

As we clothed ourselves and I tried to fix my hair somewhat, I couldn't help but giggle. Once I started laughing however, I couldn't seem to stop. Giggles bubbled from my lips until tears pricked my eyes and my sides ached. Malfoy looked at me bewildered for a moment before a reluctant smile broke out upon his lips, and he too began to laugh. The two of us sat atop two of the desks in that empty classroom for ages laughing at nothing-laughing just to laugh.

Once neither of us could emit another chuckle and our sides hurt more than Merlin's trousers sagged, I sighed. "It feels good to laugh."

Malfoy nodded, a small smile creeping onto his lips once more.


End file.
